


Boinging

by TAFKAmayle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexuality, Bestiality, F/M, I don’t know what else to say, Jeremy fucks slimes and humans, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsters, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Slime, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Jeremy Dooley moves out to the Far, Far Range to pursue the rich opportunities of the slime market. But he ends up as a slime-fucking pornstar whose videos are being watched by all six of his weird neighbors instead...Oops?TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy wiped sweat from his forehead as he set his vac-pac down, leaning it against the mint mango tree. He lifted up on his toes to pluck a mango from the tree and took a big bite as he dropped back flat on his feet. He started to lower down to sit, when something suddenly pushed against his back. He wobbled forward and fell to his knees instead, the mango tumbling from his loose grip. 

He looked back to glare at the tabby slime that pushed him. _Goddamn tabbies!_ A week he’d been there and he’d already had a few of them raid his coop and eat the few chickens he’d managed to catch, make off with the stack of heart beets he’d collected which they didn’t even eat, and got their slimy lube all over his damn porch. _Assholes._

“Shoo!” He hissed, waving his hands.

The tabby made a little chirping noise that seemed to indicate it was amused and bounced away. Jeremy rolled his eyes and turned back to retrieve the mango. As he bent to grab it, suddenly a flush shuddered through him, originating from a wet spot on his back. He dropped to his hands, gasping as a sweeping tingling sensation spread through his body. 

The spot the tabby had bumped him seemed to pulse with searing lust. He flushed and groaned as he dropped to his forearms. _Slime Lube,_ he suddenly hazily recalled. Back home they had stuff called Slime Lube that was apparently like warming lube. Jeremy had seen it once, but the grayish color had turned him off. He had completely forgotten about its existence. But apparently Slime Lube came from tabbies and it was probably processed to not be such a strong aphrodisiac. 

Jeremy moaned breathlessly as his hips rocked uselessly in the air. He was burning up, tensing, his whole body filled with pulsing heat. He fumbled with his jeans, shoving them out of the way as sudden lust overtook him. He bit off one of his gloves to get a hand around his throbbing cock. It was almost painful how hard he’d gotten so quickly. 

His blood was singing with pleasure and desire. He was burning up, pulsing and trembling with his ass in the air. He was practically begging anyone to fuck him, mind too dizzy to think properly enough that this might not be the greatest position to be in around a bunch of wild animals. 

The first slick movement against his bare ass startled him badly enough he shook free of his lust a moment. He weakly looked over his shoulder to hazily register an amber honey slime pressed against his ass. The sweet smell of the honey rolled over him and he groaned, flexing back into it as drool filled his mouth. He was dizzy with the heat pulsing inside him and the sweet smell clouding his senses. 

The honey rubbed against him, letting out a cooing sort of noise. The slime’s lube was slick against his asshole and he gripped at the grass below him as he moaned. _I should try to...push it away... Oh god, that feels so fucking good._ Like he was being rimmed by the wettest tongue. The slime put more pressure against his asshole and it slid inside rather easily. 

Jeremy shuddered at the feeling. It was just solid enough that he could tell it really was penetrating him, but with it being so liquidy it slid through him more like an enema than a dick. But then it expanded inside him suddenly and he cried out as he was stretched open. Even through the lusty haze he managed to wonder what the hell it was doing to him. He didn’t have a lot of time to wonder though, as another arrival distracted him. 

A pink slime suddenly wiggled its way under him, pressing into his crotch. He moaned as the pink buried his cock inside it. His cock was throbbing hotly in the soft, wet slime. Then the two slimes began moving, the honey pumping in and out of him like it was fucking him while the pink moved on his cock like it was fucking itself onto him. Jeremy’s eyes rolled back and he groaned against the ground where his face was rubbing into the grass. 

“Well then.”

Jeremy blinked blearily, trying to get his brain and eyes to focus on the voice. A man with wild sandy hair and a lab coat was standing nearby, watching Jeremy with wide, curious eyes. Jeremy groaned, not able to do much else. The man came over and crouched beside him.

“How did this happen?” He asked, his big green eyes on the slimes.

Jeremy groaned again. The man tugged at Jeremy’s shirt, looking over his back.

“I see,” he murmured, “Interesting.”

Jeremy didn’t know what to say and was too focused on getting his brains fucked out.

“Look at you drool,” the man commented, lifting Jeremy’s chin, “The honey seems to really be effecting you. The tabby hit you hard too. You’re an interesting specimen.”

He stood and stepped back. Jeremy hazily registered that he was enjoying this man watching him, regarding him curiously.

“Is it alright if I record you?” He asked as he lifted his phone.

Jeremy moaned, fingers digging into the earth and he nodded his head, struggling a bit with his face against the ground. He was tightening up further, feeling his impending orgasm and it was not helped by the embarrassment of being recorded while he was fucked inside out by slimes of all things. He cried out as he came into the pink slime. He huffed breathlessly, his mind still fuzzy as the slimes slid wetly off him with slick popping noises. He shuddered at the sounds.

“Better cover you up,” the man muttered, “I don’t think you could go again.”

He tugged Jeremy’s jeans up while Jeremy whimpered from oversensitivity. Jeremy must’ve passed out as some point because the next thing he remembered he was at home, propped up against his front door. 

He blinked heavily and looked around dazedly. It was dark out and he was covered in slime lube. He blushed scarlet as he recalled what happened and covered his burning face with his hands. _Oh god! I got fucked by slimes! And also some random stranger watched! What the fuck?!_ Though he had to admit he felt great and the experience was mostly enjoyable, he was utterly embarrassed. This seemed...like a situation he could never have prepared himself for.

Also he totally forgot other ranchers were out there. He hadn’t seen any in the week he’d been there. He’d interacted with one of them on the exchange board, but other than that had no real idea who all was there. Perhaps he should’ve met a neighbor or two before they happened upon him getting fucked by slimes. 

He groaned miserably. _I’m an idiot._

~

The clubhouse was quiet for awhile after Ryan and Gavin arrived, everyone doing their own thing as usual.

“Gavin,” Ryan spoke up some time later, “Are you sure he will be alright?”

“Oh, yes,” Gavin assured, flapping a dismissive hand, “The lube’s worn off by now no doubt. He’s probably already fully awake again.”

“I’m still not sure we should have left him outside,” Ryan murmured.

“Well, I didn’t want to track all that lube in his house,” Gavin pointed out.

Ryan hummed, still feeling a bit uncertain.

“What in the hell are you two talking about?” Geoff grunted.

“The new neighbor!” Gavin chirped, “He has sex with slimes!”

He turned his tablet around, taking out his headphones to let the other shocked and confused ranchers see the video. They all watched in stunned silence as the new neighbor got fucked between a honey and a pink. He was covered in slime lube and moaning, body writhing against the pink slime as the honey fucked his ass. He cried out as he came, face drawn up in pure ecstasy. 

He shuddered as the slimes popped off and he went limp, falling to the side on the ground, utterly spent. The camera, presumably Gavin’s phone, came closer to get a close up of the guy who looked totally blissed out. His wet eyelashes fluttered and his pretty brown eyes looked directly in the camera.

“Dibs!” Ray shouted, smacking his hand on the table.

“What!” Michael shrieked, “You can’t call fucking dibs!”

“I agree!” Geoff huffed, “He’s a person! And also we should all get a fair chance!”

“What are you guys talking about?” Gavin wondered.

“They want to have sex with him,” Ryan explained.

“Oh, I dunno if he does that,” Gavin admitted, turning the tablet back around, “Didn’t get a lot of time to talk.”

“How the hell did Ry know about this, but you didn’t show the rest of us the video??” Michael demanded.

“I carried him home afterwards,” Ryan answered.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Jack grumbled.

“I always call Ry,” Gavin muttered distractedly, “He asks the fewest questions.”

“Lucky bastard got to see him in person,” Geoff snorted.

Ryan did not feel particularly lucky to be called in to clean a mess for Gavin again. Though this was one of the more enjoyable encounters he’d experienced with Gavin. Certainly it was more visually pleasing than some. 

“Drink your tea,” he murmured, pushing Gavin’s cup closer to him, “It’ll go cold.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin grunted, picking up the cup.

The others all sighed in exasperation of the idiot they called friend, glad Ryan had patience for him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jeremy woke up the next morning, he had half a dozen requests on the exchange board. The one exchange before had been for food and a couple honey plorts, but these requests were all for slimes. He sifted through to see the different ranchers. Six requests, one rancher. 

Someone named Gavin, using a gold slime as an avatar, had requested a tabby slime then followed up with a variety of other slimes over the course of several hours. Midnight to three, to be exact. They should’ve been sleeping. They were offering some materials in return. Jeremy could definitely use the materials. He decided to accept the exchanges and then ensured he had no bare skin showing and his wet-proof clothes on to avoid getting any tabby lube on him. _Fool me once..._

After several hours of chasing down slimes, Jeremy returned to the exchange and sent them through. He took the materials spat out as his payment and began sorting them into the proper containers behind his house. He was almost done when someone rang the bell on his door. He stood up straight, looking around, confused. _Someone’s visiting me??_

He brushed his hands over his shirt and his hair, nervously straightening them out before hurrying around the house. He stopped abruptly as the man from the day before came into view. _Shit. Shit shit shit!_ Jeremy’s eyes darted around and his stance widened as he prepared to make a break for it. But of course, the man looked over and brightened up.

“You _are_ still here!” He exclaimed excitedly, coming toward Jeremy, “Can you come over today? I know it’s sudden, but I’m very eager to begin!”

“Uh, what?” Jeremy grunted.

“The experiments, I’m eager to begin,” the man clarified, “I thought perhaps you were as well, you got the slimes so quickly. And you seemed to enjoy yourself so much yesterday.”

Wires connected in Jeremy’s brain. One: This man was Gavin, the one who requested all the slimes. Two: He requested slimes because he wanted to experiment with them and it seemed, Jeremy as well. Three: The experiments were intended to be sexual in nature considering he was mentioning Jeremy’s... _enjoyment_ from the day before.

“I-I...wh-why would I want to-to do _that??”_ Jeremy demanded.

Gavin frowned at him.

“Wait, are you saying you didn’t intend to have sex with the slimes?” He questioned, sounding surprised.

“N-No!” Jeremy choked, “Th-That damn tabby lube fucked me up! And then the honey and pink just came over! I-I wasn’t trying to fuck the slimes!”

And technically he felt _they_ had fucked _him._

“Oh, dear,” Gavin murmured, deflating, “This is...an unfortunate misunderstanding.”

_ Unfortunate misunderstanding?! Talk about the understatement of the century! _

“Well then, I’d like my materials back,” Gavin requested, “I apologize for the inconvenience.”

“I was out for hours collecting those slimes!” Jeremy protested, “I gave you what you requested!”

“Yes, but I assumed you were agreeing to experiments,” Gavin pointed out, “I started with the tabby intentionally. I thought the note was plenty to indicate what I was after.”

“What note?” Jeremy grunted.

“The note I left in your jeans,” Gavin answered.

“I...didn’t check my pockets,” Jeremy grumbled, “And I threw them in the incinerator because they were covered in slime lube.”

“I just assumed you’d find it when you removed your clothing,” Gavin explained, “Well, anyway. My materials, please?”

“I-Is there something else I can do?” Jeremy hurriedly offered.

He could really use those materials. They were a pain in the ass to get. And they were gotten by building extractors that Jeremy didn’t have nor had the materials for either.

“Not particularly,” Gavin admitted, shrugging, “It may seem rude, but the only interest I have in you is how you interact with the slimes. How they respond to you and you to them.”

“Wait, so it doesn’t necessarily have to be sex?” Jeremy questioned, “You just want to see how I react to them?”

“Oh, yes, I don’t care if it’s sexual,” Gavin assured him, “Though I find that the most intriguing, I’m just interested in your reactions.”

“No tabby slimes?” Jeremy clarified nervously.

“If you prefer not,” Gavin muttered, sounding a bit disappointed.

“Okay, then I’ll do it,” Jeremy agreed.

Gavin brightened up, clapping his hands together. Jeremy had a feeling he was going to regret this.

~

Gavin had a house nearly identical to Jeremy’s, but he also had a large lab. Inside the lab, in several enclosures, were the slimes Jeremy had retrieved for him. He led Jeremy past them, to the end of the enclosures where the puddle slime was drifting around in a little pool of water. Jeremy grunted, pressing his thighs together. Puddles were the worst. As cute as they were, they made him have to pee. 

“Are you still okay with me filming you?” Gavin prompted. 

“Y-Yes, y-yeah, _yes,”_ Jeremy stammered too enthusiastically.

He cleared his throat.

“I-I mean, i-if you want,” he muttered nervously, face burning.

He liked the idea that Gavin might watch the video of him getting violated over and over again. _Really_ liked it. Liked it too much. He cleared his throat again and focused back on the puddle. His knees went together. _Goddamnit._

“Okay, I’ll let you in,” Gavin murmured, apparently unaware or uncaring of Jeremy’s need to pee, “If you could just get as close to the edge as possible and let the slime come to you, that would be good.”

He pressed a button and a door opened. Jeremy hesitated a moment before walking through. _Maybe should’ve said I had to pee first._ But the whole point was his reactions, so... He sat on his knees at the edge of the little pool. _If you could come here pretty quick, that would be great._ The puddle, like most of its kind, was shy and hesitant. It took a bit to finally drift over to him and his legs were shaking by the time it made it over. He gripped his knees tightly. _Fuck. I’m gonna piss myself if he doesn’t let me out of here soon._

“S-So now what?” Jeremy asked, looking over at the glass.

“Hold your hand out to it,” Gavin instructed, “Sort of like a dog.”

Jeremy returned focus to the puddle and huffed in a few breaths. _Fuck._ He reached a shaky hand out to the slime and it immediately pressed against his palm. _Fuck!_ His other hand pressed between his legs and he shook terribly. The more the puddle rubbed over his hand, the worse he needed to pee. He was hunched over himself, hand pressed tightly to his crotch, breathing heavily. 

“Can you take your clothes off?” Gavin requested, “To get in the pool?”

Well, at least if he pissed in the water, that’d be less embarrassing. Jeremy pulled his clothes off carefully, struggling with how bad he needed to pee and dropped them by the door before sliding into the water. The water just barely made it over his hips. As soon as he was in the water, the puddle slime was on him, rubbing against his belly. He gripped the edge of the pool tightly as the underside of the slime brushed against his junk. 

He shifted, feeling pressure really starting to push on his bladder. _Fuck._ He was shaking like a leaf, wound tighter than a three day clock. The puddle seemed intent on making him piss himself, rubbing over his belly and brushing over his cock. There was a feeling of desperation and anticipation that sparked arousal in Jeremy. 

It was entirely _un_ helpful that he could feel Gavin’s eyes watching him. Shame at knowing Gavin could see how desperate he was, was definitely making the situation worse. His curious eyes watching Jeremy like...like he was a specimen to observe and experiment on. Jeremy groaned long and low in his throat, head dropping back. _What the fuck fetish even is this??_

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck f-“ Jeremy hissed.

He was interrupted by his own sigh of relief as he finally let go. He started to relax, but then the slime reminded him it was there by closing around his dick which immediately fully hardened in response. The spark of arousal was suddenly a roaring inferno. 

“Fuck!”

It was so similar to a mouth, wet and soft, but cooler and it closed around him like a sleeve, conforming to his exact shape. His moans echoed off the walls, bouncing back at him as the slime pumped up and down on him. His hips twitched forward and he panted, struggling to breathe properly.

“Should I stop it?” Gavin prompted.

Jeremy growled low in his throat.

“Y-You knew,” he accused breathlessly, “You knew wh-what it’d do.”

“I didn’t,” Gavin denied, “I wondered if it would try something though. Should I stop it?”

Jeremy groaned, unable to deny that he really didn’t want this to stop. He shook his head, face bright red. He was already in it now. _Literally._ He cried out as he came, nearly slipping on the tile. He panted heavily as the puddle popped off and floated away. Gavin brought him a towel and helped him out. Jeremy weakly glared at him as he dried off and got his clothes back on.

“It absorbed your urine,” Gavin announced cheerfully.

“I’m gonna fucking barf,” Jeremy muttered.

“But this does answer one question,” Gavin went on, “The tabby didn’t attract the other two to you. You did.”

“Great, the slimes want to fuck me,” Jeremy grumbled.

“You didn’t have me push it away,” Gavin commented lightly, “Or try to yourself.”

Jeremy sighed under the towel, pausing drying his hair.

“No, I didn’t,” he murmured.

“Does that mean you’re willing to do more experiments?” Gavin pressed.

Jeremy’s face was on fire. He was glad he was under the towel.

“Yes,” he admitted quietly.

_ I can’t believe I just agreed to fuck slimes. What the fuck is my life any more??  _

“Excellent!” Gavin chirped, “When will you be ready again?”

Jeremy considered going back to the puddle and drowning himself.

“Tomorrow?” Gavin offered hopefully.

Jeremy relaxed a bit. He’d been sure Gavin was going to push him into the next enclosure as soon as he cooled down. 

“Yeah, I can do tomorrow,” he agreed.

“Yay!” Gavin exclaimed, “Then let me get you back home!”

“What a gentleman,” Jeremy snorted, finally finishing drying his hair.

Gavin was bouncing on the balls of his feet, grinning happily at him. Jeremy blushed, looking away nervously. Okay, he wasn’t _that_ upset with his life choices.

~

“Guys guys guys!” Gavin screeched as he burst into the clubhouse, “He agreed to the experiments!!”

“He?” Ray grunted.

“Experiments?” Michael added.

Gavin trotted over to show the others his tablet, playing the video of Jeremy in the puddle enclosure.

“Slime-fucker agreed to let you experiment on him,” Michael guessed.

“Yes, yes!” Gavin confirmed cheerfully, “He’s coming by again tomorrow! I think he-“

“Shh, shut up, shut up!” Geoff hissed, waving a hand at him, “We’re trying to watch.”

Gavin frowned as he watched them all watching the video very closely. Jeremy’s moans echoed in the video and Ray shook his head.

“No way,” he snorted, “That’s fake.”

“That’s fucking real,” Michael argued.

“No way, he’s a pornstar and that’s fake,” Ray insisted, “Twenty bucks says so.”

“You’re so on,” Michael scoffed.

The video cut out before he came and there were several noises of protest.

“What?” Gavin grunted, “Why are you all mad?”

“Gavin, they are viewing it like porn,” Ryan explained patiently, “They want to see him come.”

“Oh, I see,” Gavin muttered, turning the tablet back around, “I guess that must be what he’s used to? He agreed very eagerly to being recorded anyway.”

“Told you, total pornstar,” Ray snickered.

“I suppose I should make a better effort with recording,” Gavin hummed thoughtfully, “And perhaps send them to him to review.”

“If you’re sending copies, I want one,” Michael piped up.

“Oh, yes, I’d also like one,” Jack agreed, “Of both if possible.”

“I think it’s safe to say we all do,” Geoff snorted.

“You should first make sure he’s alright with that,” Ryan pointed out, “Porn is usually a product with monetary value.”

“Oh, uh, okay,” Gavin answered, “Damn, I forgot to get his number though. I’ll have to ask him tomorrow.”

“Set a reminder in your phone,” Ryan instructed, “Or you’ll forget.”

“Right!”

“But hypothetically, replaying Gavin’s copy would be fine, right?” Ray asked, glancing around at the others.

“Achoo!” Michael grunted, tapping the replay button on the tablet, “Oops, I slipped.”

Gavin was too busy setting his reminder to worry, but Ryan gave Michael an exasperated look while the other three stifled snickers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life choices are only for one thing: regret.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’ve been showing how many people?!” Jeremy demanded, voice coming out strangled.

“Er, six, including myself,” Gavin answered.

_Six?? Six?! **Six!!**_ Jeremy put a hand to his forehead, suddenly dizzy. _Six._ All six of his neighbors were watching Gavin’s videos of him like he was some sort of slime pornstar. _Watching and..._

“You...said they _want_ to see them?” Jeremy murmured, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Yes, they were very eager to see the second again,” Gavin confirmed, “Well, most of them. Ryan so far seems passive on it, but he always seems like that about everything.”

Jeremy was suddenly realizing that even without seeing these other people, he was enjoying the idea they were getting off on him. So it wasn’t _just_ Gavin he wanted to watch him. Still, even though he was turning out to be cool with it...

“Listen, you should’ve asked before you showed anyone at all,” Jeremy pointed out.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Gavin mumbled, “I...the way you reacted, I sort of thought you wanted me to share them? I’m sorry. I’ll stop showing the other guys then.”

“It’s...fine,” Jeremy muttered, blushing, “I...like that there’s people watching and enjoying, actually...Just don’t do shit without my permission. Not cool.”

“Yes, of course,” Gavin agreed, “I’m very sorry. I’ll try to be better about this. I think I’ve forgotten how to be a decent human being out here. Well, I’m not sure I was ever. No one else decent is around either, really. Except Jack maybe. But even she’s...got an interesting side to her, I’ll say.”

“You guys really don’t get a lot of new neighbors, huh?” Jeremy commented.

“Nope, you’re the first since Ray,” Gavin answered, “And Ray was, I dunno, at least a year ago?”

“So Ray, Jack, Ryan, and Geoff,” Jeremy listed off, “Who’s last?”

“Oh, Micool!” Gavin chirped, “He’s my lovely boy!”

_ Lovely boy... _

“Like a...boyfriend?” Jeremy asked hesitantly.

He didn’t want to talk about the rising disappointment in his chest or his voice.

“No, no,” Gavin dismissed, shaking his head, “Just my boy.”

Jeremy wasn’t sure if he was relieved or not. _Boy?_ What exactly did that mean? _Also, Micool?? Micool...Michael?_

“Michael, Ray, Jack, Ryan, and Geoff,” Jeremy retried, “That’s everyone?”

“That’s all of your fan club,” Gavin confirmed.

Jeremy blushed again.

“That is a little weird,” he mumbled, “But...kinda cool. I am discovering a lot of new things about myself out here.”

“Welcome to the Far, Far Range, Jeremy,” Gavin chuckled.

“Gotta take it in stride I guess,” Jeremy snorted.

They discussed the recording and the “payments” for the experiments and videos which they agreed would be building materials. They also agreed that the others could make requests, provided they provided the payment. Jeremy thought it was all very thought-out for the most insane shit of his life, but well, life was unpredictable. Sometimes you intend to join one totally normal profitable market and end up in another, totally batshit, but also apparently profitable one. 

“So what today, Doctor?” He asked when they finished the clerical aspect.

“Whatever you want,” Gavin answered, “Subject’s choice.”

“You...mentioned the tabbies previously?” Jeremy offered.

Gavin brightened, clapping his hands together. Jeremy was in way too deep.

“Your reaction to the tabby lube is very intriguing!” He chirped, “Almost like you’re a slime yourself!”

“Please do not make me question my genealogy,” Jeremy grumbled as Gavin led him to the tabby slime enclosure, “So what exactly is the experiment?”

“Well, we know how you react to the tabby lube,” Gavin murmured, “But we don’t know how the tabby reacts to your reaction.”

“So let the tabby fuck me is what you’re saying,” Jeremy muttered, “That doesn’t seem very scientific.”

“Well, I could explain slime reproduction to you, if you’d like,” Gavin offered, “To explain what the slimes might be trying to do to you, but I imagine you won’t like hearing it.”

There was a flash of several medical diagrams of reproductive systems in Jeremy’s head and he winced.

“Fair assumption,” he grunted, “Alright, I guess. I just go in and let it come to me again?”

“Clothes off first, I think,” Gavin answered, “So you don’t get lube on them.”

“Got it.”

Jeremy dropped his clothes by the door and was already having stirring in his lower half just by being naked near Gavin. _Well. Fuck. I really am all the way in._ He sighed as he dropped the last of his clothes and Gavin opened it to let him in. He cautiously moved near the middle of the room to sit and wait for the tabby to approach. It didn’t take long. 

The tabby bounced into his chest nearly before he’d completely sat, sending him back. He grunted as he landed on his elbows. He didn’t try to spread his legs, but they fell open like he was. The tabby bounced between them, rubbing its lube all over his crotch and inner thighs, sending shudders through him.

The heat hit him suddenly again, pushing the air out of his lungs and dropping him flat onto his back. He groaned as heat and electricity bloomed from his chest, scorching through his blood. Again he couldn’t help his hand going for his dick, trying to rub away some of the sudden and intense pressure there. Then the second wave from his crotch rolled through him and he whimpered as he was overcome. 

The tabby pressed against him, sliding it’s cool body wetly against his crotch like it was humping him between his legs. His back arched up and he groaned as he tried to press up, tried to get more pressure on his aching cock. His eyes rolled back and his hands scrambled across the floor as he and the tabby moved together, working against each other for what appeared to be the common goal of getting him off. 

When he did come, he cried out and splattered against the tabby. But it did nothing to really help him. He was still pulsing with hot need, but now with oversensitivity sending shivers through him and leaving him shaking terribly under the tabby which did not stop humping him, apparently thorough in its quest to get him off. 

The second time he came with a choked off sob and lost the ability to really move his hips. He had to settle for pathetic twitches upward as he cried in desperation. He screamed the third time, his hands clawing against the floor and his trembling body giving out, unable to even twitch up any more. Then the tabby bit him on the thigh.

_“Sonovabitch!”_ He shouted.

“No, no, don’t do that!” Gavin exclaimed.

The door opened and the tabby was pulled away from Jeremy.

“Bad kitty!” Gavin snapped.

Jeremy groaned miserably, hazily watching Gavin suck the tabby up before hurrying over to Jeremy to check the bite.

“Oh thank goodness,” he huffed, prodding the wound, “It didn’t break skin. Just bruises. Wow, you’ve still got an erection after three orgasms. That’s incredible.”

“F-Fucking tabby,” Jeremy growled, “F-Fuck me!”

“Oh, okay,” Gavin grunted.

He leaned forward and before Jeremy could say “what” he wrapped a hand around his cock and pressed his fingers to Jeremy’s asshole. _That is not what the fuck I meant!_ With the copious amount of lube on his ass, Gavin’s finger slipped inside him easily. Jeremy groaned and shuddered, weakly pawing at the floor. _Never mind, this is totally what I meant!_ Gavin’s hand moved slowly on his cock while his finger moved in and out of him at a likewise slow pace. Three incidents with slimes was enough to make Jeremy crave this very warm, very _solid_ human touch like he was burning alive without it. 

“M-More,” he groaned, “P-Please!”

Gavin slid a second finger alongside the first and picked up pace in jacking him off. Jeremy could feel the tabby lube starting to wear off to some degree, enough that he could focus more on Gavin who was looking between his legs with the same scientific curiosity as when the slimes were on him. 

He wondered if Gavin put his dick in him if he’d look the same. Passively curious as he fucked Jeremy. _Fuck._ A new, fresh wave of arousal pulsed through Jeremy that had nothing to do with the tabby lube and he moaned, the sound echoing back into his ears now that he could hear properly again. This time when he came, he could barely whimper and he immediately passed out. 

He woke up as he was being laid on a bed. His own, he thought. He shifted weakly, groaning.

“Easy, just relax,” an unfamiliar voice soothed.

“C-Cold,” Jeremy whimpered.

Something shifted around and a blanket was pulled over him. He reached weakly for the human doing the pulling.

“Don’ leave,” he mumbled, “P-Please.”

“You need physical contact,” the voice guessed.

Jeremy tried to beg, but all that came out was a whimper. There was more shifting and the bed dipped as someone climbed into it with him.

“Yeah, I imagine Gavin is not great at this part,” they murmured as they cuddled up to Jeremy.

He pressed his face into their chest and relaxed as he breathed deeply. They smelled like soil, plants, and very faintly of honey. They were warm and solid. He snuggled closer, humming as their arms closed around him. 

~

Ryan was quiet when he entered the clubhouse, but the clubhouse was filled with Jeremy’s moans. He moved to make himself tea as the others looked around at him.

“He isn’t injured still, is he?” Geoff asked, “He shouted pretty loudly when that thing bit him.”

“Looked fine to me,” Ryan answered.

“It didn’t break skin,” Gavin assured them, “I mean, and he was fine enough to go again after.”

He was frowning at his tablet as everyone looked over at him. He looked up.

“What?” 

“You let the slime back at him after it bit him?!” Geoff demanded.

“What, no, of course not!” Gavin exclaimed, “Blimey, how bad do you think I am?!”

“So then how did he go again?” Ray pressed, “You didn’t show us anything else.”

“Oh, I jerked him off,” Gavin explained, “He asked me to fuck him, so I put my fingers in him and jerked him off. Of course I could’ve used the tabby lube, but I thought-“

“Gavin, show us!” Michael interrupted, “Show us the part where you fucked him!”

“Er, okay?” Gavin offered, fast-forwarding the video as Ryan came over to watch with the others.

_ “F-Fucking tabby!” Jeremy growled, “F-Fuck me!” _

_ “Oh, okay,” Gavin grunted. _

Ryan reached over and paused the video as everyone looked at Gavin in varying degrees of exasperation. Gavin frowned again.

“What??” 

“Gavin, that’s just a fucking expression, you dillweed!” Michael snapped, smacking the back of Gavin’s head.

“He meant it as an exclamation not a request,” Ryan explained. 

Gavin’s face dropped as his stomach hit the floor.

“Oh, no!” He cried, “I messed up again!”

“Yeah, no shit!” Michael sneered.

“B-But he did ask for more!” Gavin hastened to point out, “Th-That means he was okay with it, right??”

He couldn’t bear to think he’d really hurt Jeremy. The others sighed and they played the video again. 

“Fuck, look at his body,” Michael muttered, shaking his head. 

“Trembling and desperate, so hot,” Jack agreed.

_ “M-More!” Jeremy cried, “P-Please!” _

“He’s a begger,” Jack breathed, “Perfect. Oh, I am all over him.”

“Easy, Jack,” Geoff snorted, “Anyway, no more experiments alone, Gavin.”

“What?!” 

“You obviously have no idea how to pick up any social or emotional cues,” Geoff pointed out, “You need someone supervising you so you don’t hurt him.”

“And for aftercare,” Ryan added, “He was really bad when I got him home. He needed physical contact you obviously didn’t provide.”

“Oh, I...okay,” Gavin mumbled, shrinking a bit, “I...didn’t mean to hurt him.”

His insides felt all twisted up. 

“We know, Gav,” Geoff muttered, “But you could’ve really hurt him, you understand?”

Gavin nodded dejectedly.

“Good, so we’ll have someone with you for every experiment now,” Geoff instructed, “They’ll make sure you don’t hurt him, okay?”

“Okay.”

Geoff ruffled Gavin’s hair.

“We need to make sure whoever’s there isn’t the one requesting that, er, experiment,” he added, “We don’t want clouded judgement in case the plug needs to be pulled on it.”

“I can just do it,” Ryan spoke up, “I can carry him if necessary and I don’t intend to make any requests.”

“You trying to weasel your way in, Haywood?” Michael sneered.

“Why would I do that?” Ryan wondered.

“Don’t act like you don’t totally want the guy,” Ray snorted.

Ryan shrugged. 

“Well, promise to leave him be then,” Jack chimed in, “No charming. No seducing. No coming onto him. Don’t make moves on him.”

“Okay, I will leave him be,” Ryan agreed.

They all reluctantly agreed to let him be the aftercare guy, admitting their schedules weren’t as open as his. They also insisted he wear the mask again to meet Jeremy officially. He shrugged, uncertain why they were so insistent on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin needs a lesson in how to be a human. 
> 
> Side note: All of my RTAH fics containing Ryan Haywood characters are now tagged as Original Work in an effort to remove them from the fandom which clearly has no room for them. As long as the character I'm using is based off of any character portrayed by Ryan Haywood, I will continue to use the name. This is for clarity's sake, in an effort to be sure a person knows before beginning to read, that the character will resemble the rl Ryan Haywood in some way.


	4. Chapter 4

Gavin sent Jeremy a message apologizing for the little misunderstanding when he’d jerked Jeremy off and asking if he was still okay with the experiments. Jeremy shook his head, chuckling. _What an idiot._ He also explained that “the others” had insisted on one of them being present for the experiments from then on so there were no more misunderstandings. Jeremy agreed that that was probably smart, but was a bit nervous about meeting their chosen ambassador. Especially since it was the one he’d “met” when he was passed out. _Twice._

_Ding, dong!_

Jeremy looked around at his door as the bell went off. _Oh boy._ One of his neighbors that watched his porn videos was at his door. He hesitated to answer. But it could be Gavin. He straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his hair as he hurried to the door. He opened it to a very beautiful, curvy redhead in white shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, holding a basket on her hip. She brightened up, smiling warmly at him as the door opened. He blushed, very nervous to be meeting someone who was a “fan” apparently. His hands were sweaty.

“Hi,” he greeted in a tiny voice, practically hiding behind the door.

This was way different than Gavin. Gavin was so passive, more curious than interested in Jeremy. She was apparently _very_ interested, eyes sweeping over Jeremy’s body. 

“Wow, you’re way cuter in person,” she laughed.

Jeremy’s face went hotter and he fought the urge to slam the door to hide from her. 

“Th-Thank you,” he stammered.

“Sorry, I’m Jack,” she introduced herself, “Probably should’ve started there. You’re Jeremy, right?”

Jeremy nodded nervously.

“I’m a pretty big fan of your videos,” she announced brightly.

“Th-Thank you,” Jeremy mumbled again.

“Gavin said you agreed to take requests,” she continued on, “Is that true?”

“Depends,” Jeremy murmured.

“On?” She prompted.

“How freaky it is,” Jeremy answered.

Jack laughed, eyes sparkling. Jeremy relaxed a little at making her laugh.

“Well, I was hoping to see you use that pretty mouth of yours,” she mused, “I brought you some saber plorts. Maybe not useful for building, but monetarily, very valuable.”

She held out the basket.

“Um, okay,” Jeremy agreed, reaching to take it, “I can do that.”

She held the basket so he couldn’t move away and leaned closer.

“I’ll be sure to reward you well for obeying,” she murmured, “Would you like that, Jeremy?”

_Jesus, she’s coming on really strong._

“Y-Yes, ma’am,” Jeremy squeaked.

“Good boy,” Jack purred, letting go, “I’ll see you later.”

“L-Later,” Jeremy agreed, choking a bit.

She flashed him a warm, sweet smile as she waved and turned to leave. He retreated back in his house, putting down the basket to cover his face in embarrassment. _Oh god, what is my life any more??_

~

After a day of recovery, Jeremy was at Gavin’s lab, having been ushered in and told to wait. Jeremy looked over the slimes in the enclosures. There was an extra one that Jeremy hadn’t caught. A tangle, Jeremy thought they were called. He wasn’t sure exactly what special abilities it might have, but the flower on its head was pretty, so it had that going for it. 

He didn’t feel particularly attracted to the slimes. Remembering how they felt against him gave him a vague interest, but he didn’t think he’d go searching out the things for this purpose. That did make him feel a little more normal, at least. 

“Jeremy!” Gavin chirped as he returned, “Ry’s here now!”

Jeremy stood from the chair he’d been pushed into and turned to greet them. Ryan was a tall man with a black ponytail and striking blue eyes. Jeremy didn’t have anything else to go on though because there was a black cloth mask covering his face from above his nose down. He held his hand out and Jeremy noted the black leather glove on it as he gripped it. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jeremy,” Ryan spoke.

His voice was bassy and shivered through Jeremy.

“Y-You too,” Jeremy stammered, quickly retracting his hand, “Um, so y-you’re my aftercare guy, huh?”

“Something like that,” Ryan answered, “Do you feel comfortable with a tap out system? Two taps to slow down, three if you need to stop?”

“That works for me,” Jeremy agreed.

“Then I think we can proceed,” Ryan murmured, turning to Gavin.

Jeremy felt a bit more relaxed without Ryan’s eyes drilling holes in his being. At least he hadn’t checked him out like Jack. His eyes had stayed firmly locked with Jeremy’s. That made Jeremy relax slightly. Gavin _had_ said he was passive about the whole thing. 

“Jack said you agreed to her request,” Gavin began, “I want to make sure that’s true.”

“Y-Yes, I did,” Jeremy confirmed, blushing.

“Okay, I imagine a honey would be most enjoyable for this,” Gavin offered, “But I’m not completely sure how to go about getting it to latch onto your mouth. It seems they react to your bare body and your arousal, so getting it on the front end might be difficult.”

“So I gotta be turned on, but my ass can’t be available,” Jeremy muttered, “What the fuck is my life that I just said that sentence and it made sense? Lord help me.”

“Maybe if you take your shirt off?” Gavin suggested, “And get an erection.”

“That’s probably not going to be a problem,” Jeremy snorted.

They moved over to the honey slime enclosure and Jeremy’s mouth started watering as he shrugged off his jacket. Ryan took it from him and then his shirt, folding them over his arm. After a second of debate, Jeremy took off his shoes and socks too, just to be safe. He didn’t want to walk home in slimy shoes. Gavin let him into the enclosure and Jeremy took up position in the middle of the room again. The honey immediately came over to him and he struggled not to openly drool as it nudged his arm. 

“Could you get on all fours?” Gavin requested.

Jeremy shifted, leaning forward and dropping to his hands and knees. He liked following Gavin’s requests. Wouldn’t mind if they were orders instead. The honey brushed between his arms and Jeremy was gulping down saliva like it was just water and he was dehydrated. The slime was interested in Jeremy, but not convinced it seemed. Which meant he really did need to get hard. 

Two pairs of passive eyes on him while he presented to what was basically a wild animal was definitely enough to get his dick interested. He glanced over at said eyes and shuddered at the way Gavin was watching him, back to his look of scientific curiosity. The honey responded immediately, wiggling under him like the pink slime had and slipping between his legs. He grunted as it rubbed against his ass, soaking his jeans in sweet smelling lube. It became frustrated, making a whistling sort of noise when it couldn’t get at his ass. It wiggled back the way it came, searching for a hole elsewhere. 

“Open your mouth,” Gavin ordered.

Jeremy’s mouth dropped open automatically and drool flooded from it. The honey was on his face almost immediately, pressing into his mouth. He shakily dropped to his forearms as the honey scent invaded every part of his world. He was drooling badly, worse than before, but it wasn’t very noticeable with all the honey lube flooding his mouth, dripping down his chin. 

Being fully awake this time, Jeremy could feel part of the slime pull partially away, forming a cylindrical shape. It made a dick out of its moldable body basically. Gavin was right, this was very interesting. But Jeremy was too busy getting his face fucked to come up with theories on why the slimes did this to him.

He was struggling to breathe with his face pressed into the slime, gasping in breaths when it pulled away enough to allow it. He was also embarrassingly keeping his ass in the air as the slime pumped over his tongue. He was gulping down honey by the gallons it felt like, groaning at the sweet taste.

Despite the slimy, liquidy aspect of it, it was fairly similar to a human dick fucking his throat. Jeremy had always been into that and of course two pairs of eyes watching him getting used and knowing the cameras were recording as well, was enough to keep his dick very interested in this scenario. His eyes rolled back as the slime’s pace picked up and it seemed it was nearing whatever an orgasm for a slime was. 

It nearly suffocated him when it finally stopped pumping. He thought he felt something added to the honey in his throat, something even cooler than the slime itself and it pressed to his face as he swallowed it. It held there longer than he could handle holding his breath and he tried up pull back, slipping in the honey, but the slime followed him. He quickly tapped at the ground. _Save me, Ryan!_

The honey was pulled away and Jeremy coughed and sputtered as he fell into the puddle of honey and drool on the floor. And there he was, ass in the air, face in a puddle of lube and the slime equivalent to jizz, and achingly hard in his jeans. His eyes cast about to search for Gavin, another hot sweep of arousal flowing through him to find he was still watching passively while Jeremy made a messy whore of himself. He fumbled with his jeans, struggling with the amount of honey all over him.

“Jeremy, are you alright?” Ryan asked, touching his shoulder.

“F-Fine,” Jeremy groaned, “H-Help... my jeans.”

Ryan’s hands quickly and deftly opened his jeans for him. Jeremy weakly tried to push up, to jerk himself off, but he was shaking and buzzing, weak from his encounter with the slime. Ryan’s arm looped around his chest and pulled him up onto his knees, back to his chest. Jeremy reached for his dick, but Ryan beat him to it. Jeremy moaned, pushing back against him as his hand rubbed up his shaft, swearing honey lube up it.

“P-Please,” he begged, hips weakly thrusting up. 

He gripped weakly at Ryan’s arms as his cheek rubbed against the cloth mask. He was so warm, so solid, his large hand hot and firm as it moved quickly on Jeremy’s cock. Jeremy cried out, flexing upward as he came. He settled against Ryan who held him closely as he panted, trying to get back to himself. 

Once he was basically together again, Ryan helped him up and Gavin led him to a shower area, which Jeremy thought was a weird thing to have in a lab. 

“Wow, you ate a lot of its lube,” Gavin commented as Jeremy dropped his jeans, “You’re bloated.”

Jeremy looked down as Gavin prodded at his swollen belly. 

“Yeah, I had to,” Jeremy grunted, “It kept filling my mouth.”

“Did you feel it ejaculate this time?” Gavin asked as he took his boxers off.

“Yeah, I swallowed most of that too,” Jeremy answered, “There’s probably some on the floor though.”

He stepped into the shower and Gavin and Ryan hovered nearby as he rinsed honey off him. Gavin was writing on a tablet while Ryan stared at Jeremy’s face. Jeremy shuddered. That was gonna take some getting used to, but at least it was concern for his well-being that had Ryan staring. That felt nice, even if it was a little unnerving. He was provided a clean pair of sweatpants when he was done and Gavin chattered to him about how the honey “really” seemed to effect him. 

“They all do,” Jeremy grumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head, “Puddles make me pee, honeys make me drool, booms make me sweat.”

“You really seem to have empathy with them,” Gavin commented. 

“Lucky me,” Jeremy snorted.

“Anyway, Ry will take you home now,” Gavin informed him, “You should let him know if you need anything. Message me when you’re ready again.”

“You’re not coming with?” Jeremy murmured.

He almost winced at how obviously disappointed he was. _Fuck, why did I say that??_

“Nope, I’m sure Ry can handle walking you home,” Gavin dismissed, “Oh, one last thing!”

He picked up a container by the lab door.

“Jack asked me to give this to you when you were done,” he explained, holding it up.

_I’ll be sure to reward you well for obeying._

Jeremy blushed as he reached for the container. Ryan intercepted, taking it for him.

“What is it?” Jeremy asked as he watched Ryan take it.

“Probably food,” Gavin answered.

Ryan nodded his agreement. 

“Usually I’d be thrilled,” Jeremy muttered, rubbing his bloated stomach.

“It’s probably fine to eat later,” Gavin assured him, “Anyway, I’ll see you later.”

Jeremy waved, feeling a bit stupid as he and Ryan went through the door. 

“I probably could’ve carried it,” he mumbled as they walked.

“This is my job,” Ryan dismissed.

They fell silent for the rest of the trek back to his place. Jeremy wondered if he really was like Gavin or more like the others, just better at hiding it. It seemed thar he had to have some interest in it, why else would he go out of his way to care for Jeremy? 

So what _was_ his interest? Did he like videos? Was he just doing it because the others suggested it? Jeremy wanted to ask, but also didn’t think he could stammer out such an embarrassing question as “do you like watching me get fucked by slimes?” 

Ryan passed him the container when they got back to Jeremy’s place, but didn’t let go at first like Jack had with the basket.

“You know you can say no to Gavin,” he murmured, “And the others. You don’t have to do what they ask of you.”

“I know,” Jeremy assured him, “As much of a freak as it makes me, I’m enjoying myself. And even though I want the attention, I think I’m rational enough to say no to something I don’t want.”

“If there’s anything you’re uncomfortable with, you can tell me,” Ryan insisted, “I will tell them I disapprove for your safety, so you don’t have to say no yourself, if it’s difficult for you.”

Jeremy blushed. He really was taking this whole “caring” job very seriously.

“That’s very kind,” he mumbled, “I’ll keep it in mind, but I probably won’t have a problem.”

Ryan nodded and let go of the container.

“Thank you for all this,” Jeremy added, “You’re being extra neighborly.”

He laughed and Ryan chuckled too, shaking his head. 

“It’s good you’ve a sense of humor,” he mused, eyes twinkling like little blue stars, “It can sometimes get crazy out here.”

“I think I know that better than you, buddy,” Jeremy laughed.

“Fair enough,” Ryan chuckled.

They bid farewell and Jeremy entered his house, taking the container to the kitchen. Inside was a healthy stack of little round cakes with a folded card on top. The front said his name and all that was inside was “Good boy” written in curly handwriting attributed to “J”. Jeremy blushed, covering his face. _Oh god. My life. It’s insane now. It’s just insane._

~

“Fuck, look at his belly,” Ray muttered, “That’s cute.”

“Look how he bends,” Geoff murmured. 

“And cries,” Jack hummed.

“Did you see how much he drools?” Gavin piped up, bouncing and rewinding the video, “It’s incredible how much the slimes effect him!”

“Fuck off, Gavin!” Michael hissed, shoving him away and fast forwarding the video again, “I wanna see him fucking writhing on Ryan again. Look at him.”

“So desperate,” Jack agreed.

Gavin harrumphed as he was jostled aside. Why couldn’t they just wait to watch their own copies?

“He really enjoyed himself,” Jack mused, sounding smug, “I’m definitely top of the running now.”

“You’re not,” Ryan spoke up.

They all looked over at him.

“You said you wouldn’t make moves on him!” Jack protested.

“What the fuck?!” Michael agreed.

“Not me,” Ryan dismissed, “Him.”

He pointed. Everyone looked over at where Gavin was frowning at his phone. He noticed them staring and looked up.

“What, what’d I do now??” He huffed, “I let Ry walk him home and everything!”

“This idiot?!” Geoff demanded, gesturing aggressively at Gavin.

“Idiot?!” Gavin squawked, “I have a PhD!”

“Idiot!” Michael hissed, “How can this be real?! How would this happen?!”

“He likes him watching,” Ryan explained.

“What?” Gavin grunted, “Did I miss part of this conversation?”

“We’re all watching!” Jack pointed out, ignoring him.

“I don’t know why, I just know he likes it especially,” Ryan answered, shrugging, “Watch the video closer. You’ll see he keeps looking around for him.”

Gavin gave up trying to understand the conversation and went back to messaging Jeremy.

“See?” Ryan muttered, pointing at the paused video, “When he fell in the honey, he looked around for him. That’s when he started fumbling for his belt.”

“Wow, he asked you to help him jerk off to someone else,” Geoff snorted, “That’s depressing.”

Ryan shrugged. 

“This is an outrage!” Michael shouted.

“I agree!” Jack added, “He doesn’t even know!”

She gestured at Gavin again who was smiling softly at his phone now.

“What are you doing?” Geoff wondered.

“Messaging Jeremy,” Gavin answered brightly, “We’re talking about the next experiment. He wanted to know what I was most eager for.”

“Oh my god, it’s really true,” Ray piped up, “Holy shit. How??”

“He fucking stumbled into it, the idiot!” Geoff hissed. 

“Unbelievable,” Jack muttered, shaking her head.

Gavin looked around at them in confusion.

“He _is_ pretty, I guess,” Michael grumbled.

“Beautiful eyes,” Jack begrudgingly admitted.

“Fuckable,” Ray provided.

“I guess the obliviousness is kinda cute too,” Geoff muttered.

_Pretty? Beautiful eyes?_

“Are you guys talking about Jeremy?” Gavin wondered, scowling, “Aren’t you being sort of rude?”

He didn’t like them talking about Jeremy in such a rude way. 

“Seriously, you’re so fucking dumb, it’s actually incredible,” Michael snorted.

Gavin pouted, returning to messaging Jeremy, grumbling under his breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy, I don’t think that’s how you eat honey.


	5. Chapter 5

“It can do what??” Jeremy choked.

“The vines it sends out can shoot upwards from the ground,” Gavin repeated, turning his tablet around, “See?”

He played a video of a tangle slime. One of its vines shot up from under the ground, grabbing a chicken and disappearing into the ground again. Jeremy watched it a moment, mouth open in shock as it repeated this action several more times. 

“Pretty amazing, right?” Gavin asked brightly, grinning excitedly, “I wanna know if it’ll pass genetic material this way!”

“You want me to get fucked by vines?” Jeremy grunted.

He was really not sure what the fuck else he was meant to say.

“Yes!” Gavin confirmed enthusiastically, “If it’ll do so anyway.”

_Goddamnit. He had to actually answer positively, didn’t he?_ Ryan cleared his throat, cocking an eyebrow at him. Asking if he needed to step in. Jeremy looked back at the video, considering. 

“Alright, but I can’t expect it to prepare me,” he finally grumbled, “Those vines look more solid than the other slimes and fast.”

“Ry can handle that,” Gavin offered.

Jeremy blushed. _I meant I should prepare myself!_

“He did say he would, of you agreed,” Gavin added, looking at Ryan, “I have the lube you requested for it.”

He held out a bottle to Ryan who took it. 

“I would suggest clothes off before we go in,” he murmured.

“Right.”

“I’ll let the tangle in once you’re ready,” Gavin explained, hitting the door button.

Jeremy dropped his clothes by the door before entering the enclosure, followed closely by Ryan. 

“How do you want me?” Jeremy asked a bit nervously.

“However is most comfortable for you,” Ryan answered.

Jeremy knelt down on the grass of the tangle enclosure and Ryan knelt behind him. Jeremy jolted a bit as the cold lube was smeared over his asshole. Ryan rubbed a warm hand over his hip and Jeremy relaxed a bit.

“That’s it, just relax,” Ryan murmured as he pressed a finger inside Jeremy, “Do you want me to touch you?”

Jeremy shook his head, not wanting to get too worked up too quickly. He tensed as Ryan added a second finger, keyed up and nervous. Ryan leaned closer to him, his warmth easing some of Jeremy’s nervousness. 

“He’s still watching,” he whispered in Jeremy’s ear.

Jeremy flushed as he saw Gavin was in fact watching. He relaxed on Ryan’s fingers, wobbling as heat rushed through him. His mildly interested cock was now fully interested and he huffed out a groan as Ryan’s fingers moved in and out a steady, leisurely pace. He shifted to get his hips where he could move them, hands on the ground between his knees. Ryan, apparently guessing what he was doing, went still so Jeremy could fuck himself on his fingers. 

Jeremy panted as he did so, gripping at the grass tightly. His eyes locked with Gavin’s which looked at him with rapt attention. Like he found Jeremy interesting and wanted to take him apart to see how he worked. Jeremy groaned, hips moving faster as he enjoyed the idea of Gavin breaking him down. Ryan shifted his hand, adding another finger and Jeremy faltered, choking out a moan. 

His mind went a little fuzzy a moment as he rode Ryan’s fingers and stared at Gavin staring at him. There was a lot of sensations to handle at once. The stretch in his ass, his fingernails biting into his palms around the grass, the earth rough under his legs, Ryan’s warm hand on his hip, and most of all, Gavin’s heavy gaze burning through him. Ryan squeezed his hip.

“You with me?” He muttered.

“‘M here,” Jeremy groaned.

“Hold still for me,” Ryan instructed, “You’re overworking yourself.”

Jeremy whimpered as he slowed to a stop, leaning further forward to give Ryan a better angle. Ryan moved his hand quickly, efficiently working Jeremy up to taking the entirety of it. Jeremy was crying, he realized, though it was probably more from pleasure than pain since the stretch wasn’t hurting that badly. Ryan knew what he was doing, how to open Jeremy up without hurting him too badly. 

“‘M ready,” Jeremy grunted.

Ryan poured more lube into his hand to rub inside Jeremy who shuddered. 

“Do you want me to stay close?” He offered, “In case anything goes awry?”

Jeremy nodded shakily. He realized he was trembling. Ryan rubbed his hip soothingly.

“You need a second to calm down,” he murmured, “Relax.”

Jeremy puffed out some shaky breaths and relaxed, Ryan’s hand grounding him somewhat. Once he wasn’t shaking so bad and his head was somewhat clear, he gave the go ahead. Gavin let in the tangle and it set upon Jeremy immediately. It moved to his front, not pressing against him, but getting very close, cooing at him. Jeremy was overwhelmed by the smell of the flower on its head, the floral scent seeming to cloud around his head, dizzying him.

A slimy vine shot up from the ground and he choked as it shoved inside him in one sharp motion. The vine was, as predicted, firmer than the others, but unexpectedly also warmer. It was more like a human cock than anything else had been. His legs trembled and he huffed out a shaky breath. _Okay, I’m okay._

Then it expanded inside him, seeming to test the limits of what he could take, widening until it was met with resistance. Probably on accident simply because it was conforming to fit Jeremy, the vine rubbed over his prostate. He cried out, dropping forward a bit and getting more of the dizzying floral smell as he leaned partly over the tangle. It started moving quickly, wasting no time as it pumped in and out of him. His back arched and he moaned, hips moving immediately to fuck himself on the vine. 

His fingers dug into the ground and his eyes found Gavin. _Again._ Gavin had an odd look on his face. Like he wasn’t sure what he was seeing. Jeremy was on fire, dizzy with the heat inside him. He was burning alive as Gavin watched the tangle make a mess of him. _I’m raw and open, all my sensitive parts exposed. Are you pleased?_ Gavin’s lips twitched into a soft little smile. A fresh wave of tears poured out of Jeremy as warmth flooded his system and his head went fuzzy again as he smiled back. _He **is** pleased with me. _

Jeremy felt his body coiling up, tension winding up in his pelvis, but he didn’t break his gaze with Gavin until he came. Then he moaned, eyes squeezing closed and hips jerking as he splattered come over the ground and on the tangle. The slime was quick behind him, fucking him through his orgasm, sending sparks and shivers through him until it jetted its load inside him. He jumped in surprise to find it was colder than the vine. 

The tangle pulled away and Jeremy dropped forward onto his forearms, shuddering and panting heavily. The cold come or whatever it was, leaked out of him while he tried to get his head on correctly. He was so distant and out of it, Ryan startled him by gently touching his hip. He’d forgotten there were people around. That there was _anything_ around. He shivered, gripping at Ryan’s hand and whimpering.

Ryan was quick, guiding him to his side and pressing up behind him. Jeremy turned, burying his face in Ryan’s chest and Ryan held him closely as he cried. He rubbed his back soothingly, his body heat seeping into Jeremy, relaxing him. 

“Are you alright, Jeremy?” Gavin called softly as Jeremy began to relax.

“I’m okay,” Jeremy assured him, muffled by Ryan’s shirt, “Just...got cold ‘cause the tangle is warm and its jizz isn’t.”

“You were a bit out of it and the cold startled you,” Ryan guessed.

Jeremy nodded against his chest. Once he’d calmed down fully, Ryan helped him to his feet and to the shower. Gavin didn’t follow the whole way this time, but he was close enough to see Jeremy and vice versa. He was pacing back and forth anxiously while Jeremy showered, dried, and clothed himself. He looked up as Jeremy approached, his face filled with concern.

“I’m okay, doc, I promise,” Jeremy assured him, “A little weak, but I think eating should take care of that.”

Gavin puffed out a relieved sigh, relaxing significantly. Jeremy blushed, smiling as his eyes darted away. _He’s worried about me. That definitely means he cares._ Gavin walked with him and Ryan to the door.

“Well, I think we should skip tomorrow,” he suggested, “You could probably use some rest.”

“Probably, yeah,” Jeremy agreed.

“Actually, I wonder if you’d be willing to go out with me,” Gavin requested.

Jeremy blushed crimson. _Go out?? With you?? I mean, obviously!_

“I would like to see you in the wild with the slimes,” Gavin explained, “We could go out into the Blanket the day after tomorrow if you’re recovered. No sex this time though.”

If Jeremy thought he was red before it was nothing in comparison to how red he got when he realized he’d misunderstood Gavin’s request. He cleared his throat.

“Ah, y-yeah, okay,” he agreed, “I-I’ll just meet you there then?”

Gavin brightened, clapping his hands together and grinning excitedly.

“Yes, I’ll meet you by the stone gate!” He answered.

“S-Sounds good,” Jeremy mumbled, “See you.”

“Yeah, see you then,” Gavin returned.

Jeremy stupidly waved again as he and Ryan left. They were quiet the whole journey, which was actually kind of nice. Helped relax Jeremy’s frayed nerves. 

“Are you alright now?” Ryan asked when they made it to Jeremy’s door, “Are you okay to be alone?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Jeremy assured him, “Fucking slimes is damn cold though. I miss humans.”

“I’m sure everyone would be thrilled to hear that,” Ryan muttered.

Jeremy blushed. Right. His neighbors wanted to fuck him. How had he forgotten? He considered Ryan’s seeming passiveness on the matter.

“What about you?” He wondered.

“What about me?” Ryan grunted.

“Would you be happy to hear I wanna fuck humans?” Jeremy clarified.

Ryan shrugged. _What is with this guy, seriously??_

“Well, do you want to fuck me?” Jeremy pressed.

“Right now?” Ryan scoffed.

“Ha, no, I’m all fucked out right now,” Jeremy snorted, “And fucking exhausted.”

“Well, get some sleep then,” Ryan suggested, “Good night, Jeremy.”

“Good night, Ryan.”

~

“-affected him I think,” Gavin was chattering when Ryan got to the clubhouse, “Ry! What took so long?”

“I had to water my garden,” Ryan answered as he moved to make tea, “I tell you this every day.”

“Oh, right,” Gavin muttered, “Anyway, I think the tangle’s flower affected Jeremy!”

“No one cares, Gav,” Michael grumbled.

Ryan paused, looking over at Gavin.

“What do you mean, affected him?” He asked, worry tinting his voice.

Gavin took up his tablet, much to the dismay of the others and showed Ryan the part where Jeremy smiled at him.

“Look he’s so happy,” Gavin pointed out, “After getting closer to the flower. I think it sent some sort of pleasure response through his brain.”

“Gavin, look at the other view,” Ryan suggested.

Gavin frowned at him, but flipped to the camera behind Jeremy. Ryan paused it a second before when Jeremy smiled and cried with joy. He zoomed in on Gavin standing in the window. Gavin’s frown deepened.

“I don’t understand,” he murmured, “What have I got to do with it?”

“You’re smiling at him, Gavin,” Ryan pointed out patiently, “You smiled, then he smiled.”

Gavin was confused. Why would Jeremy be so happy just because Gavin smiled?

“Gavin, he likes that you were enjoying watching him,” Ryan explained. 

“Oh, this is his exhibition fetish,” Gavin realized, “I see. I should make sure I remember this. I don’t want to misinterpret future responses.”

Ryan shook his head, staring at his friend in exasperation. It wasn’t his place to outright tell Gavin that Jeremy liked him, but it was hard not to want to. Michael apparently had no reservations. 

“You fucking idiot!” Michael growled, slugging Gavin’s arm, “Jeremy likes you, moron!”

“Owww!” Gavin huffed, rubbing his arm, “Of course he does, we’re friends!”

“I’m going to kill him,” Ray announced.

Ryan sighed. 

“Gavin, he means romantically,” he spoke carefully, “Jeremy has a crush on you.”

Gavin stared at him in confusion.

“Me?” He grunted, “What- _Why??”_

“I’m asking myself the same damn question,” Geoff grumbled.

Gavin tried to find reason in Ryan’s statement. Ryan was smart and he never lied, so it must be true. But how could this be? Gavin had hurt him before. Gavin had been rude. Gavin hadn’t even cared for him like Ryan did. _Why would Jeremy like me?_ He looked down at the paused video, at his own soft smile.

_And why do I like Jeremy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have determined I will never get back on a regular schedule.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy shooed the tabbies away from him for the millionth time while he waited for Gavin. He was grateful he’d put on his waterproof clothes, though he’d wanted to wear something nicer to meet Gavin, he didn’t want to risk it. Besides, he probably would’ve looked dumb anyway. A tabby bounced, knocking into his side and he grumbled as he waved his hands at it.

“Shoo!” He hissed, “I swear to fuck, I’m going to toss the lot of you in the ocean. Fuck off!”

The group of three harassing him chirped, bouncing around him as he huffed and kicked at them.

“Go away already!” He whined, “I’m not fucking you! Shoo!”

A giggle behind him made him jump and he blushed as he spun around. Gavin was covering his mouth with both hands, trying to stifle his giggles.

“Y-You’re encouraging them!” Jeremy huffed.

He got bumped in the calf and he turned back to shoo the tabbies again.

“Go away!” He snapped, “I’m too busy for your fucking shenanigans!”

“Wow, they really like you,” Gavin giggled.

“Fucking lucky me,” Jeremy grumbled, crossing his arms, “Can we just get this over with?”

“Right!” Gavin exclaimed, clapping his hands, “Let’s walk toward the Ruins!”

“Ruins?” Jeremy grunted, “What ruins?”

“You haven’t seen the Ruins?!” Gavin demanded, “Are you saying you’ve never seen a quantum?!”

“Quantum?” Jeremy repeated, “That...sounds familiar.”

“I should bloody well think so!” Gavin huffed, “They’re super important to science! I mean, I’m no theoretical physicist, but even I can see the importance of them to the research of multiple realities. I can’t believe you haven’t seen them. We’re going!”

He grabbed Jeremy’s wrist and bounded off. Jeremy stumbled, blushing as he was dragged along. Gavin started rambling about the quantums and Jeremy was mostly listening. Well, he was _looking_ at him at least. Looking at the way his wild hair swept over his forehead. Looking at how his lips pulled up in such a bright grin. Looking at how his emerald eyes sparkled with excitement in the sunlight. 

“Here we are!” Gavin chirped as he led Jeremy through a stone gateway, “The Ancient Ruins! Some super legendary event happened here like forever ago! The whole place is super mysterious!”

Jeremy glanced around the moss-covered stone ruins. It seemed sort of like a courtyard, big and empty. No slimes, just a bunch of crumbling statues and a huge gateway to the side. Gavin tugged him toward the gateway. 

“This is just the beginning!” He assured him excitedly.

He led him through the gateway to a short bridge that led into a large ruined building. The archway into the building was covered by a glowing blue wall that was partially see-through. It was bizarre, it looked solid, but not solid at the same time. Beside the archway was this little slime statue that had a glowing blue bulb around the middle of it. When Gavin pushed on the face, it clicked like a button and moved the glowing blue wall down out of their way. 

“This is magic,” Jeremy muttered, poking at the slime statue.

“Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic,” Gavin recited.

“I guess that’s fair,” Jeremy murmured.

Gavin led the way down a ramp to a landing with another statue and a second ramp that led down to another blue-walled archway. When Gavin hit this statue, the blue wall moved up from the archway on the bottom and returned to the archway back up the way they’d come.

Jeremy was almost immediately set upon by more tabbies as they rounded the corner into the building. He grunted as they bounced against his legs and he shooed them, trying to keep up with Gavin. As Gavin led him through the Ruins, Jeremy suddenly halted as he felt a bizarre feeling between his legs. Like a puff of air, a sigh against the inner side of his legs, but he was wearing pants still. He looked down and blinked at a fuzzy, glitchy image of a yellow slime flickering between his legs.

“What the fuck??” He demanded.

“Oh, a qubit!” Gavin exclaimed, “They’re like little holograms of the quantums. Just wait, it might-“

Suddenly the hologram solidified and Jeremy was blinking at a lemon-yellow slime with a swirly sort of pattern inside it. 

“They teleport!” Gavin explained excitedly.

“Y-Yes, I c-can see th-that,” Jeremy stuttered.

He frowned.

“Wh-Wh-Why is-Wh-What’s ha-hap-happen-in-ing??” He sputtered.

“Oh my god!” Gavin gasped, “The quantums make you stutter!”

“F-F-Fucking wh-why??” Jeremy wondered wildly.

Gavin was suddenly holding his cheeks, squashing his face between his hands.

“What about your brain?!” He demanded, “Are your thoughts stuttering too?!”

“I-I d-don’t know,” Jeremy grunted around his squished face.

It was really hard to think anything with Gavin staring at him with curious excitement, eyes bright. Gavin interrogated him a bit more before they determined Jeremy’s thoughts weren’t stuttering, it was just his words. Gavin shined a light in his eyes and had him perform a few actions to assure his body wasn’t stuttering at all. Then he pressed his fingers to Jeremy’s wrist to check his pulse.

“Elevated,” Gavin muttered, eyebrows coming together, “But steady. No heart stutters. Are you freaked out or something?”

Jeremy was red-faced. His heart rate was up because Gavin had been squeezing at his muscles, touching his face, and ordering him around while checking him for other stuttering. Jeremy shook his head, too embarrassed to stammer out a response. 

“I guess this is just an adrenaline situation,” Gavin commented as he pulled away, “Anyway, let me show you more of the Ruins!”

He grabbed Jeremy’s hand this time, bounding off through the Ruins. Jeremy was more than happy to follow, though he was blushing from holding Gavin’s hand. Gavin showed him Phase Lemon trees which apparently spat out Phase Lemons if you shot other fruits into them. He also told him once you got a lemon from the trees, you could grow them like normal. Jeremy insisted this was more magic as they sat by one of the trees.

“Clarke’s third law,” Gavin laughed as a quantum came up to play with them, “Oh, and Ryebread has a tree, if you want to grow them yourself, but don’t want to bother with this.”

He bumped the quantum toward Jeremy and it chirped happily, so Jeremy bumped it back toward Gavin.

“He g-grows c-crops?” Jeremy prompted as they bumped the quantum back and forth.

“He grows everything!” Gavin answered, “Not just food, flowers too. If you can find it here, he’s got it. He’s got a green thumb for sure. And he keeps bees too. They make the best honey.”

“A-Are you t-two...c-close?” Jeremy wondered.

“Hm, I’m...not sure,” Gavin admitted, “I have to call him for help a lot. Though I think it annoys him, he still helps. He’s a really great guy. Very caring, you know? He’s quiet, so he seems a bit unnerving, but really he’s a good guy. Much better than me.”

Jeremy frowned at the quantum. _He sounds like he likes him._

“You two should hang out some time,” Gavin suggested brightly, “You should message him. He’s on the exchange board, he’s the one with the hunter slime avatar.”

“R-Right,” Jeremy grunted.

The quantum bounced away and they got back up to continue on through the Ruins. Gavin showed him all through the different rooms, excitedly rambling about slime behavior in this area while Jeremy pouted about the fact Gavin seemed to like Ryan so much. As it started to get dark, Gavin lit up further.

“Oh, I can show you my favorite part!” He exclaimed, “Let’s go!”

He grabbed Jeremy’s hand again and led him up to the top of the Ruins where a long, rectangular pool sat it in the middle, filled with water. Hovering at the corners of the stone pool and over the water, were several small lights of varying colors. They looked sort of like fireflies from a distance, but up close it was apparent they were simply lights.

“M-Magic,” Jeremy grumbled.

“Why do you always say that like it’s a bad thing?” Gavin laughed as Jeremy crouched by one of the golden lights.

“B-Because I d-don’t f-fuck with m-magic,” Jeremy muttered as Gavin knelt beside him, “T-Too sc-scary.

“I think magic is just science,” Gavin answered, shrugging, “And science isn’t scary, it’s fun!”

“S-Science g-gets me f-f-fucked,” Jeremy pointed out.

“Yeah, but you like it,” Gavin countered.

Jeremy gave him a dry look and he grinned back. Jeremy’s lips twitched. _Damnit, don’t look so pretty when I’m pretending to be mad at you._ He turned back to the light, fully kneeling to reach for it. It seemed sort of solid in his hand and he could move it, but when he let go it just hovered again. 

“They’re called echoes actually,” Gavin spoke up, “They’re thought to be the remnants of some energy that was here all that time ago. Some of the others like to use them like charms or decorations.”

“N-Not you?” Jeremy prompted.

“I like leaving them here,” Gavin answered, “So when it gets dark out, it looks like there’s fairies all over. Oh, there is something cool about them though. Watch this.”

He reached out and grabbed a green echo, pulling it over to Jeremy’s hand with the gold one. He pushed the green one toward the gold one and Jeremy caught on, pushing the gold one toward the green as well. Their fingers touched as the echoes seemed to blend together into a sort of yellow-green, looking like they had become one. 

They turned toward each other and Jeremy felt his breath catch as he watched the light of the echoes dance across Gavin’s face. Gavin smiled softly, warmly and Jeremy smiled back, his eyes dropping to Gavin’s lips. He tilted his head slightly, starting to lean toward him, but Gavin stood abruptly. 

“I-I should go!” He blurted, “I-It’s getting late!”

“Wh-What?? W-Wait, wh-??” Jeremy sputtered, but Gavin was gone.

He had essentially sprinted away from Jeremy who blushed crimson as he realized his kiss had just been ducked. _Oh god, that’s so embarrassing!_ He turned to the pool and dunked his head into it, screaming into the water. He pulled back up, gasped in a breath, and dunked his head back in again. A hand suddenly gripped his jacket and yanked him backward. He gasped as he resurfaced and sputtered as he fell back on the grass.

“Jesus, dude, you good?” An unfamiliar voice asked.

Jeremy wiped water from his eyes to look up at an unfamiliar face. A cute face with concerned, dark eyes behind glasses and matching dark eyebrows drawn together. 

“Dude?” The guy prompted, waving his hand in front of Jeremy’s face, “You waterlogged?”

_Why is everyone here so damn attractive?!_

“I-I’m f-fine,” Jeremy sputtered.

He sat up, shaking his head to get water from his hair. 

“The hell were you doing, waterboarding yourself?” The guy asked.

“D-Drowning my s-sorrows,” Jeremy grumbled, “Wh-Who a-are you?”

“Oh, right, I’m Ray,” the guy introduced, “Guess I forgot you don’t know me since I know you.”

Ray. One of Jeremy’s fans, of course. Because there were only six people nearby. Jeremy blushed, brushing a hand through his wet hair, getting it off his forehead. He took in that Ray had a vac-pac and a pink hoodie.

“Jack was right, you’re way cuter in person,” Ray commented.

Jeremy blushed even worse.

“Th-Thank y-y-you,” he mumbled.

“So you are alive?” Ray asked, poking Jeremy’s shoulder.

“Y-Yes.”

“Good,” Ray grunted, “You take requests, right?”

_Jesus, we’re jumping right in._ Jeremy nodded, avoiding eye contact.

“I wanna see you get double-teamed,” Ray explained, “I’ve got some spiral stream I can pay you with. I’ll drop it off at your place, if you want.”

“Oh, sp-spiral st-stream is p-perfect!” Jeremy exclaimed, grabbing Ray’s hands and grinning, “Y-Yes, I-I’ll d-do it!”

“O-Okay,” Ray mumbled.

“Th-Thank you!” Jeremy chirped.

“Y-Yeah, uh, _yeah,_ no problem,” Ray stammered, “G-Guess I’ll see you later then.”

“S-See you!” Jeremy returned cheerfully.

Ray went off toward the entrance of the Ruins and Jeremy noted he had the best jet pack upgrade on his vac-pac. _Awe, I’m jealous. But he’s giving me spiral stream! That’s great!_ Jeremy looked back at the two echoes in front of him and blushed again. _That’s less great._  


He reached out to take them before standing to leave. He held them in his fist which he pressed to his chest. God, that was going to be embarrassing tomorrow. A slime bumped into his ass and he didn’t have to turn to know it was another damn tabby. _Give me a damn break._

~

“Oh my god!” Ray shouted as he burst into the clubhouse, “Jeremy is the cutest person in the universe!”

“I know, right?” Jack laughed.

“Why didn’t you guys say he had a stutter though?” Ray wondered as he came over to the table.

“Stutter?” Jack grunted, frowning, “Does he?”

“No, it’s the quantums,” Gavin answered quietly, “They make him stutter when they’re around.”

The rest of the group looked up from what they were doing to look over at him, concerned by his forlorn tone. He was staring at his document app on his tablet, but the document was blank. Everyone looked at Ryan who scowled at them. They gestured at Gavin and he shook his head. They gestured more aggressively and he sighed, turning to Gavin and touching his arm lightly. Gavin looked around at him.

“Gavin, what’s wrong?” He asked gently.

“I don’t know,” Gavin admitted, “I was with Jeremy and I...think he was about to kiss me.”

“And?” Ryan pressed.

Gavin looked back at his tablet.

“And I don’t know,” he mumbled, “I just suddenly felt like I was going to explode if I stayed any longer and I was...confused, so I ran away.”

“Ohh, drowning his- _ah,”_ Ray realized, “Jeremy was fucked up because this asshole ducked a kiss.”

Gavin sagged. _He was fucked up? Oh, I messed up again!_

“Don’t be a dick, Ray,” Ryan dismissed sharply, “Gavin has the right to reject him.”

He squeezed Gavin’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Gavin,” he assured him, “This isn’t something you should feel guilty for.”

“Really, it’s okay?” Gavin murmured hesitantly, “Jeremy’s okay?”

“Jeremy will be fine,” Ryan confirmed, “You should only do what you’re comfortable with.”

Gavin relaxed a bit. He stared back at his tablet, realizing he hadn’t written a single note on how Jeremy had interacted with the slimes. He hadn’t even gotten his tablet out at all, the entire time he’d been with him. He was just so distracted by teaching Jeremy. Jeremy had appeared so ready to learn, giving Gavin his undivided attention and his cute little smile, even when he got a bit annoyed partway through. Then he tried to kiss Gavin who fled like a coward. He sighed. _What am I supposed to do? Nothing makes sense any more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is confuddled.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeremy opened the lab door and stepped inside as instructed. It still felt weird to just walk in on his own, but Gavin had said to go inside to wait for him. Apparently he had something to do before watching Jeremy get spit-roasted by slimes. Jeremy started toward where the chair he’d waited in before had been. 

“Jeremy,” Ryan’s voice suddenly spoke.

Jeremy jumped badly, spinning around and nearly decking Ryan.

“Fucking Christ, dude!” He huffed, “Scared the shit out of me!”

“I didn’t mean to,” Ryan murmured.

“What are you doing sneaking up on me like a fucking ninja??” Jeremy demanded.

“You walked right past me,” Ryan dismissed.

“Are you calling me an idiot?” Jeremy grumbled.

“No, just unobservant,” Ryan dismissed.

“You’re an asshole, I hope you know,” Jeremy huffed, “Why are you here before Gavin?”

“He said to come in and wait,” Ryan answered.

“Told me the same,” Jeremy murmured, turning back to finish his trek to the chair, “He tell you why?”

“No.”

“You’re a sparkling conversationalist, Ryan,” Jeremy snorted.

The chair now had a matching friend and a table. The table was covered in food and a card, folded in half and placed by the food. On the front was two stickers of slimes, a hunter and a tabby, obviously alluding to Ryan and Jeremy’s avatars on the exchange board. Jeremy was still regretting choosing the “cute kitty” before learning what absolute dickbags tabbies were. He took the note and flipped it open.

_Ryebread and Lil’ J,_

Jeremy paused. _Lil’ J._ He was torn between being happy Gavin had a nickname for him and embarrassed it was one based on his height. He sighed. Everything with Gavin seemed to be a debate over whether it was good or not.

_ Ryebread and Lil’ J, _

_ I wanted to thank you both for helping me out so much, so please enjoy the food! I will be with you soon, but you have plenty of time to talk and get to know each other better. Please enjoy yourselves. _

_ Your friend, _

_ Gavin Free _

Jeremy smiled lightly and passed the note to Ryan. Jeremy was super quick sitting down to eat. _Gavin is officially the best friend ever._ There were some of the little cakes Jack made, biscuits, various jams, honey, and a very pretty teapot on a hot plate with matching teacups and plates. Ryan slowly sat in the second chair while Jeremy very eagerly began eating. 

“You know he seems keen to make us friends,” he mumbled around a very lemony biscuit.

“You don’t say,” Ryan replied passively.

“He mentioned it yesterday too,” Jeremy explained, “Went on about how good of a guy you are. You two seem pretty close.”

That was _not_ a bitter tone in his voice, fuck you.

“I’m not sure I’d say that,” Ryan muttered, “I think I’m just convenient for him.”

“I don’t think so,” Jeremy grunted, “He was complimenting you a bunch. Telling me you seem unnerving because you’re quiet, but you’re actually a good guy. I was starting to wonder if you two were seeing each other, he was talking you up so much.”

Ryan snorted, rolling his eyes. 

“What, you don’t like him?” Jeremy prompted, frowning.

“I like Gavin fine,” Ryan answered, “But not as a partner nor does he like me as a partner.”

“Really?” Jeremy grumbled, “‘Cause it really seemed like he did.”

“He doesn’t,” Ryan dismissed firmly.

Jeremy was relieved to hear it, but knew he probably shouldn’t be. Gavin had pretty firmly rejected him. He just needed to move on. Even if he was absolutely mortified. 

“So...guess we should get to know each other, as requested,” he murmured, trying to change topics, “What do you do? Other than plants, apparently.”

“That’s mostly it,” Ryan answered, “What do you do? Other than slime-fucking.”

Jeremy stuck his tongue out at him.

“I collect plorts mostly,” he snorted, “I don’t have too much of a focus right now. I’m a bit jealous everyone else I’ve met seems to have some sort of focus.”

“You’ll discover your passion with time,” Ryan assured him.

“I guess so,” Jeremy grunted, shrugging, “When did you discover yours?”

“I knew before I came,” Ryan admitted, “I had heard the flora of this world was quite intriguing.”

“So not “in time” at all,” Jeremy protested.

“No, but the others were different,” Ryan explained, “Except for Gavin. He also knew his plan before he came.”

“Suppose that makes sense,” Jeremy hummed thoughtfully, “He must’ve been here awhile anyway though.”

“Oh?” Ryan prompted.

“Yeah, I mean, look at this place,” Jeremy muttered, gesturing around the lab, “You don’t build all this overnight.”

“Indeed not,” Ryan agreed, “I believe he was the second of the current ranchers.”

“ Geoff was first,” Jeremy guessed, “He sent me the info on the exchange board and such.”

“Yes, he is the unofficial leader of the Far, Far Range,” Ryan confirmed, “Technically there is no government here, but he keeps things running smoothly.”

“Must be easier to do with so few people,” Jeremy snorted.

“Not with the few people that are here,” Ryan scoffed.

“Fair point,” Jeremy laughed.

He ate some of Jack’s cakes which had little hearts stamped on the top and drank some tea while they sat in mostly comfortable silence until Gavin finally showed.

“Hello!” He greeted cheerfully, “Did you guys get to know each other better?”

“Uh, sure?” Jeremy offered, shrugging, “I think sitting in companionable silence was the nicer part, actually.”

“Yes, I’m not one for conversation,” Ryan agreed, “So I enjoyed your company.”

“Did Ryebread tell you he made the tea and the jam?” Gavin asked, “The honey is his too! And his lemons were in the scones.”

“Sco-? Oh, the biscuits,” Jeremy realized, “Uh, no, it was all very good though.”

“He makes the best honey, right?” Gavin pressed.

“Er, yeah, it’s good?” Jeremy agreed.

“Thank you,” Ryan muttered, “Can we move on now?”

“Oh right, the experiment!” Gavin chirped, “Ray is very excited, obviously.”

“Of course,” Jeremy grunted as he stood, “He already dropped off the materials.”

“He requested a hunter for your mouth, but said the other didn’t matter so much,” Gavin explained as they moved to the enclosures, “I was wondering if a phosphor would be alright with you.”

“Oh, the fireflies,” Jeremy recalled, “Uh, sure, I guess. I haven’t gotten very close to either of those.”

“Great!” Gavin exclaimed, “Then we’ll get to see today how they effect you!”

“Right,” Jeremy murmured as they stopped in front of the enclosure, “Where are they?”

“The hunter’s in there,” Gavin answered, “But the difficulty with latching onto your front versus your rear, I stored the phosphor until the hunter was in place.”

Jeremy leaned toward the glass, squinting into the room.

“There’s nothing in there,” he grunted.

“Hunters can turn invisible,” Ryan reminded him.

_Oh, right._ Suddenly something smacked the glass in front of Jeremy’s face and two yellow eyes became visible. He jumped in surprise.

“Oh and their sense of smell is incredible,” Gavin added, “It must be like the tabbies, it already likes you.”

“Great, more cats annoying me,” Jeremy grumbled.

“Whenever you’re ready, just leave your clothes here again,” Gavin instructed, “Ry will go in with you since hunters can be a bit unpredictable. Hopefully he can help it latch on right as well.”

He took out a remote and switched the lab lights to a dimmer setting. 

“That should make it easier to see,” he added.

Jeremy dropped his clothes again and he and Ryan entered the enclosure. The hunter, like the tabbies, was eager to meet him. It immediately bounced against his chest. It was even stronger than a tabby, sending him from his feet to flat on the floor with one pounce. He whacked his head on the floor, but thankfully not too bad to cause any real damage. Ryan held it back as he sat back up and it tried to pounce on him again. 

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“I’m fi-“ Jeremy started.

He shuddered as a sudden burst of heat slammed through him, originating from his chest where the hunter had bumped him. Suddenly he was burning alive, growling like a feral animal, glaring at the hunter that was still trying to get at him. It gnashed its teeth at him and he snapped back, body coiling. 

“Oh my god!” Gavin exclaimed, startling him, “The hunters make you rabid!”

Jeremy shook his head, trying to get some semblance of sense back into it. 

“Kill me,” he grumbled.

“How do you feel?” Gavin asked.

“Like I’m burning,” Jeremy muttered, “Like I want to make this stupid thing submit to me.”

“Then it probably wants the same,” Gavin reasoned, “So you should submit to it.”

Jeremy got to all fours, dropping his shoulders and head low, growling as he did so. The new heat in him really didn’t want to submit, but the regular lust in him was latching onto the fact Gavin told him to submit and his cock hardened almost painfully quickly. Ryan carefully let the hunter go, redirecting it to Jeremy’s face when it tried to go around him. 

It pressed to his face, pushing into his mouth just like the honey had. It was more solid than the honey though and the taste was less pleasant. It wasn’t too far off from human really, but of course more liquid and none of the salt of sweat. It made a pleased cooing sound and started moving immediately, pumping over his tongue into his throat. With it being invisible, he could see Gavin watching him through it which sent shivers through him.

“Okay, ready for the other then?” Gavin called.

Jeremy gave a thumbs up. Ryan stayed nearby as the other slime was let in. Jeremy could tell immediately it was let in because of the glow behind him. He jolted a bit when it rubbed against his bare ass. It was cool like most of the slimes and the feeling of it sliding wetly over his asshole shuddered through him. 

He felt a sudden burst of energy as it pressed into him and groaned as the feeling buzzed through him, creating a sort of frantic feeling inside him. He rocked back and forth, fucking himself between the slimes, panting and groaning. His blood pumped hotly in his body, electrified with adrenaline and he was filled with desperation and lust. 

The phosphor expanded inside and he moaned as it found his prostate, sending more electricity through him. He locked eyes with Gavin through the invisible hunter as his back dipped to push more fully on the phosphor. Gavin was again watching him with rapt attention, fully focused on Jeremy who only got more desperate at his gaze.

With his own frantic motions added to the mix, it was actually even quicker than usual. The phosphor shot hotly into him and he shuddered as it only sent more fire pulsing through his blood. It pulled out and based on the disappearance of the glow, was put away. Jeremy’s hips still rocked midair, whining at the loss of something in his ass while his head bobbed against the hunter. 

He and the hunter were moving back and forth in sync and he groaned. He wanted to go for his own cock, but was too unsteady to trust he could hold himself up with one hand. He was dizzy and buzzing with the need to get off, to get filled up again and again and again. 

“Ry, don’t let it ejaculate in his mouth,” Gavin spoke up suddenly.

The hunter pulled back and Jeremy moaned as his face and shoulders dropped to the floor and he gripped his cock, frantically trying to get the tension out of him. He cast his eyes back up to find Gavin’s again and he groaned as he panted against the floor. 

“Jeremy, what do you need?” Ryan asked, touching his shoulder.

“F-Fuck me,” Jeremy rasped, “F-Fill me up, p-please!”

Ryan moved behind him and easily slipped three fingers inside him. Jeremy cried out, head turning to rest his chin on the floor and his free hand clawing against it as he fucked back onto Ryan’s fingers. His hips and his hand moved quickly, desperately and he sobbed as the tension wound tighter and tighter inside him. He was burning up, shaking, filled with need.

“Please!” He cried.

Ryan’s fingers twisted inside him and pressed downward. He jolted as the electricity sparked off again and Ryan rubbed firmly over his prostate. He screamed, back arching up as Ryan fucked his fingers relentlessly against his prostate until he finally came. He froze, stuck in the moment as he spasmed and came across the floor. 

“Breathe, Jeremy,” Ryan ordered.

Jeremy gasped in harsh breaths and slumped, falling to the side. Ryan carefully pulled his fingers away and sat behind Jeremy as he tried to get his head back on. He couldn’t get his body heat to lower enough to calm down, but couldn’t find the words to express this either. Ryan touched his forehead.

“You’re burning up,” he grunted, “Should I take you to the shower?”

“Yes,” Jeremy whispered, “Please.”

Ryan scooped him up and carried him off to the shower were Jeremy laid on the cool tile as the cool water ran over him. 

“Jeremy, are you okay?” Gavin asked quietly, “What should I get you?”

“Glass of water,” Ryan spoke up.

“Yes,” Jeremy agreed weakly.

Gavin left and returned in record time. They turned off the shower and Ryan helped him sit and drink the cool water. Jeremy drank it probably way too fast and relaxed some. This is when he finally noticed the glowing. He looked down in surprise and found that between his legs was glowing. It seemed mostly from ass, but there was a streak over his cock and balls too.

“What...what the fuck?” He huffed, shifting to look better, “What is that??”

“The phosphor’s ejaculate is like its plorts,” Gavin explained, “It glows and it makes you glow if you come in contact with it. Though the ejaculate is stronger.”

“H-How long is it going to be like-like that??” Jeremy demanded.

“It should wear off pretty quickly,” Gavin assured him, “Shouldn’t last more than 24 hours.”

Jeremy puffed out a relieved sigh. 

“It’s good the hunter didn’t come in you,” Gavin added, “You’d have gone invisible, but your butt would still be glowing. That’d be awkward.”

Jeremy gave him a dry look and flipped him off as he giggled.

“You’re livelier this time,” Gavin commented, after he’d stopped giggling.

“The phosphor, it gave me energy,” Jeremy explained, “Which makes sense, I guess. Don’t it’s plorts give off a bunch of energy?”

“They do!” Gavin confirmed, “Loads of energy! Phosphor lube has never exhibited the ability to boost energy before though, so it must just be the phosphor’s presence. Another ambient effect, I suppose. But the hunter-“

“Gavin,” Ryan interrupted, “Let Jeremy get back on his feet before you go on about the results.”

Jeremy, who was still buzzing, shot him a grateful look. 

“Right, sorry,” Gavin grunted, moving away, “I’ll leave you two alone for recovery.”

He bustled off before Jeremy could say he was alright with him still being there. 

“Are you alright?” Ryan prompted.

“I’m okay,” Jeremy answered, “But I think this is going to be like a sugar high with an inevitable very bad crash.”

“I agree,” Ryan murmured, “You should wash up and get dressed, so you can try to get home before it hits.”

Jeremy nodded his agreement and stood. He washed, dried, and clothed himself and they got ready to leave. Gavin met them at the door to see them off.

“You _are_ okay?” He asked hesitantly, looking worried.

“I’m fine,” Jeremy assured him.

“Gavin, you had something for Jeremy,” Ryan reminded him.

“Oh, right!” Gavin exclaimed, reaching in his lab coat pocket, “I made you something to help with the tabbies.”

He held out a bottle, not unlike the bottle of lube he’d given Ryan to use the time before. This one had a spray nozzle on it though, instead of a click cap. Jeremy took it, frowning at the black liquid inside it.

“If you spray it on yourself like cologne, it should keep the slimes away,” Gavin explained, “Like a repel from Pokémon.”

“Oh, awesome!” Jeremy exclaimed, gripping his hand tightly, “Thank you! This is very thoughtful!”

“Oh, I...y-you’re welcome,” Gavin mumbled, “A-Anyway, I’ll see you later!”

“Yes, later,” Jeremy returned cheerfully, waving as they left.

He made it off Gavin’s property before he had to grab Ryan for support. Sudden exhaustion swept over him and Ryan scooped him up to carry him the rest of the way. Jeremy held the repel in both hands, close to his chest as Ryan carried him home and put him to bed. _He really must care._

~

“I didn’t pay enough for this,” Ray muttered as they watched Jeremy on Ray’s tablet.

“Those things turned him into a little wild animal,” Michael grunted.

“Oh, listen to him beg,” Jack cooed, sighing dreamily.

“Where the hell are Ry and Gav?” Geoff wondered, “Why’d he just send the video? He’s usually so keen on telling us the results.”

“You think his little romantic tea party went badly?” Jack prompted.

“How could it not?” Michael snorted, “It’s fucking Gavin.”

“But Ry said he liked him even after he fucked up so much,” Ray pointed out, “Surely by now he’s resistant to Gavin’s fuckups.”

“You’d certainly think if he wasn’t out already, it’d be hard to get him to be out,” Jack agreed.

“I just hope he didn’t break my dishes,” Geoff grumbled, “Worked hard on those.”

“And I worked hard on those cakes and scones,” Jack added.

“And we worked hard on collecting for all that,” Michael chimed in, gesturing between himself and Ray, “We’re like the four best wingmen on the fucking planet.”

“The nearly completely unpopulated planet,” Ray muttered dryly, “What an achievement.”

“I’m just saying Gavin better give us fucking handwritten thank you notes when he bones Jeremy,” Michael grunted.

“I think I’ll pass on that,” Geoff snorted, “I don’t even want to know what he might say in that.”

“Solid point, I might get a boner from it,” Michael deadpanned.

The other three tried to give him exasperated looks but cracked, snorting in laughter and smacking his arm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin, please remove your head from your ass.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Gavin: Can you help Ryebread out for me today? He’s going to collect some things for me from the Desert and said he could use an extra pair of hands. _

_ To Gavin: Sure thing. Where do I meet him? _

_ Gavin: In the Ruins courtyard. You shouldn’t wear the repel though. You’re gonna need to get close to slimes. _

Jeremy put his phone away, glancing around. _He definitely said courtyard. Is this the wrong one?_

“Jeremy.”

“Fucking Christ!” Jeremy shouted as he jumped.

He whirled around to smack Ryan’s arm. 

“Again with the ninja shit!” He huffed.

Then he realized he could see Ryan’s face. Which was stupid pretty. He had scruffy stubble and cute little pink lips. _Jesus, he’s a model!_ Jeremy tore his eyes away, clearing his throat.

“G-Gavin said you needed a hand,” he muttered.

“Yes, I thought he’d send Ray,” Ryan admitted, “The Glass Desert is his domain.”

“Oh, really?” Jeremy murmured, “Well, what’s yours then? No, wait, don’t tell me. It’s the Blanket.”

“I’d like to think so,” Ryan confirmed, “Shall we be off then?”

He gestured toward the gate to the Ruins.

“Sure, how do we get there?” Jeremy wondered as he followed Ryan.

“Through the teleporter at the end of the ruins,” Ryan answered, “You haven’t been?”

“Nope,” Jeremy grunted, shaking his head, “I just got here. I’ve barely been anywhere.”

“Do you have the jet pack upgrade?” Ryan asked.

“No, still not enough money yet,” Jeremy admitted.

“I’ll have to pick you up for the last jump then,” Ryan informed him.

“You seem to do that a lot,” Jeremy snorted.

“You seem to need it a lot,” Ryan countered, “Here we are.”

He turned toward Jeremy and suddenly swept him into his arms. Jeremy jolted, squeaking in surprise and hung on tightly as Ryan jetted up.

“I might be afraid of heights!” Jeremy blurted as they climbed in the air.

Ryan laughed and Jeremy was dazzled by his pretty face lit up with amusement. He was a tad breathless (from the height!) as they landed on a ledge.

“Don’t worry, I’d never drop you,” Ryan mused, eyes sparkling.

“Yeah, a regular knight in shining armor, you are,” Jeremy snorted sarcastically, “Put me down.”

Ryan set him back on his feet, chuckling and they headed into another building, through an archway. They went down a few ramps to a large open room with a huge teleporter in the center. They went through to a building made of a more marble looking stone than the Ruins and made their way outside.

The Glass Desert was, well, a desert and the name was made immediately clear by the towering glass structures. They were jagged and unrefined, seeming to indicate they were naturally formed. The cool colors of the glass shimmered in the sun, standing out against the soft brown terrain. 

Ryan led the way to a little oasis that looked incredibly out of place with its greenery and the little fountain of water in the center. Jeremy’s thighs tensed instinctively as he saw a few tangles milling about. But it wasn’t the tangles that caused a problem for him.

“So we need water from the oasis,” Ryan explained, “Some of the prickle pears, a few different plorts, and some chickens. I can’t carry all of it, so I need your help.”

“Sure thing,” Jeremy agreed, “Should we-“

A gust of wind suddenly whipped him forward, sending him into Ryan. Ryan, not prepared for this, fumbled trying to keep him upright and fell, Jeremy toppling over onto him. He wheezed as Jeremy crushed him, shoving all the air out of his lungs. Jeremy immediately pushed up.

“Oh my god, are you okay??” He demanded.

“Never better,” Ryan wheezed, “Get off me, please.”

Jeremy stood and helped him up.

“What the hell was that?” He wondered, looking around.

The answer was, predictably, a slime. A purple one that looked like a spinning top, spinning in a dizzying circle. It had a little ring around it and ring designs of lighter purple on its body. As it spun, it kicked up a whirlwind that explained how Jeremy had been suddenly jolted forward.

“Dervish,” Ryan grumbled, “The worst of the lot.”

“Great, that’s what I wanted,” Jeremy grumbled back.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Ryan murmured, “You get the chickens and the pears. I’ll get the plorts. Also try to avoid any sparkles you see in the air. Those are from mosaics and they explode when you touch them.”

“Jesus, this place is terrifying,” Jeremy muttered.

“And full of sand,” Ryan huffed.

“Okay, relax, Anakin,” Jeremy laughed. 

Ryan stuck his tongue out at him. They ran around for most of the afternoon, trying to avoid the whirlwinds really keen on pushing them together. Jeremy was embarrassed the amount of times he fell into Ryan’s arms like in some romance movie. By the end, any physical boundaries they may have had, were thrown out the window. Not that it seemed like they had many considering all they’d been up to in Gavin’s lab. 

“How’d it go?” Gavin chirped as they traipsed into his lab.

“I’m now more familiar with Ryan’s body than my own,” Jeremy grumbled.

“Dervish are cheeky little bastards, aren’t they?” Gavin laughed, “No firestorms though?”

“Firestorms?” Jeremy grunted.

“Guess not then,” Gavin murmured, “They’re sandstorms wherein fire slimes run around wrecking everything and huge whirlwinds of sand throw everything around.”

“Thanks for the fucking heads up!” Jeremy huffed.

“Well, Ry was there, he’d have protected you,” Gavin pointed out, “He’s very capable. Did you guys bond and become closer friends?”

“Uh, sure, I guess?” Jeremy offered, “You’re keen on this whole friend thing.”

“Of course!” Gavin agreed, “You’re both very good friends of mine.”

“Indeed,” Ryan spoke up finally, “Where should I dump the plorts?”

“Oh, right!” Gavin exclaimed.

Jeremy and Ryan deposited their items in the right places as directed by Gavin and parted ways. Jeremy still had a request to fill from Geoff and headed off to the Quarry to do so while Ryan presumably headed home. 

_Crystal plorts._ Jeremy made his way into one of the caves full of crystals and began sucking up any spare plorts he could find. There weren’t a lot to be found, so when one tumbled into a crevice, he dropped down to retrieve it.

“Well, hello.”

Jeremy knocked his head against the upper part of the crevice at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. _Would people stop sneaking up on me?!_

“This is definitely a porno situation, slime boy,” the voice snorted, “You’re supposed to say “oh, no, I’m stuck, somebody help me”. I’ve seen this like a million times.”

Jeremy pulled out of the crevice holding the plort he’d gone digging for and rubbing the back of his head as he scowled up at the voice. A pale, freckled man, probably not too far from his own age, crouched beside him, flashing him a cute grin, hazel eyes sparkling behind his glasses. The beanie keeping his curly auburn hair flat completed the cute, nerdy look that Jeremy could’ve swooned over. 

“You awake in there?” The man teased, waving a hand in front of Jeremy’s face.

“Wh-What?” Jeremy mumbled.

“I asked if you know my name already,” the man repeated, “You’re pretty spacey. That’s kinda cute.”

Jeremy blushed, eyes jerking away. He held the plort to his chest as he quickly ticked off the ranchers in his head. Geoff and Michael were the last two names. Geoff had to be an old guy, so this guy was-

“M-Michael?” He guessed, hesitantly meeting his eyes.

“Gold star, slime boy,” Michael laughed, “What the fuck are you doing, bending over around slimes? You’re asking for trouble. Or is that on purpose?”

“N-No, of course not!” Jeremy huffed, “I don’t s-seek them out!”

“No?” Michael snorted, “They certainly seem to seek you out though. What’re you doing with crystal plorts?”

He gestured to the one Jeremy had in his hand.

“Oh, I’m filling a request for Geoff,” Jeremy explained, “But I don’t have any crystals on my ranch.”

“Do you have any slimes?” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, I have a few corrals,” Jeremy answered, “Rocks, pinks, and honeys.”

“You like those ones?” Michael prompted.

“I like the honeys,” Jeremy admitted, “The rocks have a tendency to piss me off. But I’m keeping them solely for their plorts.”

“Ah, you’re trying to build extractors,” Michael guessed.

“Yes, I need rads, phosphors, and booms too,” Jeremy confirmed, “But those three are much trickier to get. Hence the request. Part of the exchange was phosphors.”

“What’re you gonna do when you have the extractors?” Michael wondered.

“I’m not totally sure,” Jeremy confessed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, “I’m sort of hoping inspiration hits me when the time comes.”

“Well, I can get you booms and rads if you want,” Michael offered.

“In exchange for an experiment request?” Jeremy guessed dryly.

Michael grinned.

“You catch on quick, slime boy,” he laughed, “If it’s not too much, I’d actually like to see a rock in your next video. I liked when you had that more solid tangle in you. You make great fucking faces when you can really feel it.”

“Um, th-thank you,” Jeremy stammered, red-faced, “I...I’ll have to talk to Gavin about that one though. I’m not sure if we could do it safely.”

“No pressure,” Michael assured him, “Oh and speaking of Gavin, how’d your romantic little tea party go? We’re all dying to know.”

_Romantic little tea party._ Jeremy thought back to the food Gavin set up for him and Ryan. The little hearts stamped on the cakes and the delicate dishes painted with roses. _Romantic._ Jeremy blushed badly. They were trying to set him up with Ryan. With the help of his crush. _How embarrassing!_

“Wh-What-why would you-?!” He sputtered.

“We just know Gavin has a tendency to fuck things up,” Michael muttered, “Wanted to know if he managed to pull off being fucking romantic.”

“Wait, why would-?” Jeremy grunted, confused, “Why would Gavin be trying to be romantic?”

“Because he’s trying to get in your pants is my fist guess,” Michael snorted.

Jeremy’s brain shifted into place. _Oh, no. They all think that was for me and Gavin, but Gavin intended it for me and Ryan._ He covered his face. And Gavin had specifically sent them to the Desert to “bond” too. _My unrequited crush is trying to push me onto someone else! Goddamnit!_

“You alright?” Michael prompted, “Don’t you like Gavin?”

Jeremy’s hands dropped. _And they all know I like Gavin too. Great._

“Yeah, it’s...Gavin didn’t set that up for me and him,” he muttered, “He set it up for me and _Ryan._ And he set us up again today too.”

Now it made sense why he’d been talking Ryan up so much. He was trying to wingman for him. 

“Wait, what?!” Michael demanded, “What the fuck?? Why?? He likes you!”

“He doesn’t,” Jeremy grumbled as he got to his feet, “He very clearly rejected me.”

“Awe, come on,” Michael snorted as he stood, “That didn’t fucking mean anything, it’s Gavin! He’s stupid about that shit.”

“Wait, did he...did he tell you I tried to kiss him?!” Jeremy shrieked.

“Yeah, dude, it’s Gavin,” Michael pointed out, “He doesn’t know what a secret is. You have to be very specific.”

_Oh my god, that’s so embarrassing!_

“I-I have to go now!” Jeremy announced.

He took off back toward his property.

“Er, okay?” Michael called, “See you.”

Jeremy was crimson all the way home until he face-planted in his bed and screamed into his pillow. _This is the worst day ever!_

~

“This better be fucking good, Jones,” Geoff grumbled as he shuffled into the clubhouse, “I was busy you know.”

Ray and Jack made agreeing noises where they were already seated.

“It’s important,” Michael insisted, slapping his hands on the table, “I just met Jeremy.”

“Goddamnit, why am I always last?” Geoff lamented as he sat.

“Isn’t he adorable?” Jack chirped, grinning.

“Yes, he’s possibly the cutest man I’ve ever fucking seen with my own eyes,” Michael agreed, “But that’s not why I called you here. Gavin is trying to set Jeremy up with Ryan! That whole tea party thing he set up wasn’t for him and Jeremy, it was for Ryan and Jeremy. Jeremy said they did something today too.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Ray spoke up, “I saw them in the Desert. The dervishes kept slapping them together.”

“What the fuck??” Geoff demanded.

“That’s what I said!” Michael huffed, “The hell is he doing? He obviously likes the little slime-fucker!”

“Maybe he thinks Jeremy likes Ryan?” Ray offered, “Or Ryan likes Jeremy? And he’s trying to be a good friend?”

“Sounds like some twisted logic he might come up with,” Geoff snorted, “But I don’t think they do.”

“But if he keeps setting them up,” Jack murmured, “They might develop something, totally ruining his chances.”

“We gotta fucking save him from himself,” Michael grumbled.

Geoff sat forward, rubbing his hands together.

“We’ve gotta come up with a good plan,” he explained, “One that’s idiot-proof.”

“Got something in mind, boss?” Ray joked.

Geoff grinned crookedly, his blue eyes dancing with mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at all these dumbasses.
> 
> Anyway, side note: you may or may not have noticed I changed my username in order to further remove my work from the public eye. Now my work is for only me and the few people who’ve been reading for awhile. I will ask you all to please not share my new username publicly. I am doing my best to keep it out of sight of those who may be harmed by it while not completely destroying my emotional state by quitting and/or deleting. Thank you all for reading and thank you for those who have been supportive and have tried to help me with suggestions on how to proceed. ❤️


	9. Chapter 9

Jeremy frowned at the slime in the enclosure. A rock-honey largo. When Gavin had said he’d found a solution, this is not what he’d expected. 

“So the honey should help ease the more solid rock in you,” Gavin explained, “And I think you should have Ryan prepare you again before you go in.”

“Well, alright then,” Jeremy muttered.

“Also, the cushion is so you can lay on your back,” Gavin added, pointing out said cushion, “Because the largos have more force, it may be hard for you to keep yourself upright.”

Jeremy looked at the positioning of the cushion. It put him right in direct view of Gavin. Meaning he’d be spreading his legs right in front of him. He cleared his throat, and then suddenly (for some reason) recalled that Gavin was trying to set him up with Ryan and blushed. He’d been ignoring it the day since learning it. _So fucking embarrassing that I’m essentially going to spread my legs for my crush who’s trying to get me with someone else._

“Oh and I made sure the rock was blunt,” Gavin added, “So the formations shouldn’t hurt you. Anyway, whenever you’re ready.”

He passed Ryan lube again and Jeremy dropped his clothes. He bent, bracing his hands on the window of the enclosure while Ryan moved behind him. 

“Spread your legs more,” Ryan grunted.

Jeremy widened his stance and shuddered as Ryan swiped cool lube over his asshole. He gripped Jeremy’s hip in his free hand as he pressed a finger inside him. Jeremy tried his hardest to not look at Gavin’s gaze focused on him. It really seemed that the entirety of Jeremy’s sexual endeavors were fascinating to him, not just the slimes. Jeremy was very happy to hear that.

“You want me to touch you?” Ryan offered again.

Jeremy wanted Gavin to watch Ryan touch him more than he actually wanted Ryan to touch him.

“Y-Yes, please,” he rasped.

Ryan’s hand smoothed over his hip and wrapped around his cock. Jeremy watched Gavin’s eyes moving back and forth as he watched Ryan jacking Jeremy off. Ryan pushed a second finger in Jeremy who shuddered. He rocked against his fingers.

“Faster, please,” he grunted impatiently.

“Easy,” Ryan warned, “You’ll get wound up too quick.”

“Don’t make sense when you’re in my ass,” Jeremy huffed.

“That’s exactly when I should make the most sense,” Ryan muttered.

“I like you better when you don’t talk,” Jeremy grumbled.

Ryan laughed and Jeremy couldn’t help but smile at the sound. Then Ryan slipped a third finger inside him and Jeremy groaned, head dropping against the glass. He’d nearly forgotten Ryan’s fingers were in his ass. 

“Asshole,” he huffed.

Ryan chuckled lightly. Jeremy’s lips parted as his fingers fucked into him and his breath fogged up the window. The largo suddenly smacked against the glass, startling him and he opened his eyes. 

Drool dripped from his open mouth as he watched the honey drip from it. It backed off and then spun, launching at him like the regular rocks did. It smacked harmlessly off the glass again, smearing more honey lube across it. 

“It seems pretty eager,” Gavin murmured thoughtfully.

Jeremy wondered how this had become so normal to him. After panting through a little more fingering, Ryan swiped more lube inside him and pulled away. Jeremy shuddered as he lifted slightly, feeling suddenly empty.

“Alright, Ry goes in first, when he has it, you go,” Gavin instructed.

They did so, Ryan holding the largo back as Jeremy settled on the rectangular cushion which actually felt more like a mattress now that he was on it. He looked up at Gavin as he laid back. 

“Spread your legs,” Gavin ordered.

Jeremy’s legs fell open as he swallowed a moan around more drool thanks to the nearby slime. Gavin’s eyes trailed over him and there was a pause.

“Lift your legs,” he added.

Jeremy shuddered, lifting his legs and hooking his hands behind his knees. Gavin’s hand touched the glass. 

“You can bring them up further, surely,” he pressed.

Jeremy couldn’t breathe as he pulled his legs up higher, his knees nearly going to his chest. His heart was pounding in his chest as he stared in Gavin’s eyes. _Is this enough to satisfy you?_ Gavin’s lips twitched into a smile. 

“You’re so flexible,” he mused.

Jeremy flushed hotly at what felt like praise. Ryan cleared his throat, cocking an eyebrow at Gavin. Jeremy’s flush darkened in embarrassment. 

“When you’re ready, Lil’ J,” Gavin muttered.

Jeremy nodded the go ahead and Ryan guided the slime in front of him. The slime slid against him and Jeremy groaned, tensing as the slime pressed into him almost immediately. It was hard, obviously, very little give. But the lube in him and the slick honey dripping on the slime eased the way somewhat. 

The heady sweet smell of the honey washed over him and he turned his head to stop from choking on drool. His legs fell to the sides and he gripped the cushion below him, hissing as the very solid, but still very cold slime began moving. It was unforgiving, fucking roughly into him while he huffed out groans and ah’s. The force behind the thrusts jostled him and it felt bizarrely human and not human as his eyes rolled back. 

Gentle hands touched his shoulders and his hands immediately snapped up to grab them. Jeremy squeezed Ryan’s hands tightly as tears poured from his eyes. It did hurt a little, but more than that it felt fucking good. Hard, quick, solid. And just past the slime were those curious emeralds, regarding him with their full attention. His hips twitched, valiantly trying to add to the motion as he moaned and cried.

As always, the slime was quick, shooting coldness deep into him. Then it begun to back off. He bore down on it, back arching as he whimpered. It pulled away anyway, despite his protests. He felt empty again, shuddering as he clenched around the empty space in him. He let go of Ryan’s hands to clutch at his jacket.

“Ryan!” He cried, “Please!”

Ryan moved around in front of him, gripping his cock and pressing his fingers inside him. After being fucked senseless by the hard, cold slime, his warmth was electrifying. Jeremy moaned, twisting up as he tensed and crying out as he came over himself. Ryan was slow removing his fingers, letting him ride it out a moment before pulling away. He moved to the side, wiping up Jeremy’s belly and Jeremy’s eyes landed on Gavin’s. 

Gavin had come in, probably to move the slime and was now sitting to one side, watching them. He looked a bit worried.

“Are you alright, Jeremy?” He asked quietly.

Jeremy nodded, but then shivered.

“C-Cold,” he stammered.

Ryan shifted next to him, pulling his jacket off to cover Jeremy and leaned closer. Jeremy reached for him and he pulled him into his lap, arranging his jacket so it was tucked around him. Jeremy’s head rested on his collarbone as he snuggled up to him. 

“I’m leaking on you,” he mumbled.

“Yes, I had noticed,” Ryan muttered dryly.

“I’m gonna extra leak on you for sassing me,” Jeremy grumbled.

“You’ll make yourself fart if you do that,” Ryan pointed out.

“Yeah and you’ll have to smell it, so nyeh,” Jeremy sneered, sticking out his tongue.

“I’m pretty sure it would smell like honey,” Ryan snorted.

“You underestimate my power,” Jeremy insisted.

“Okay, relax, Anakin,” Ryan laughed.

Jeremy whacked his shoulder, giggling. 

“Wow, you guys really are getting closer,” Gavin commented.

Jeremy had nearly forgotten he was there. Ryan gave a noncommittal grunt, shrugging his shoulders.

“Way to make me feel special, dick,” Jeremy grumbled, “Take me to the shower.”

“Bossy,” Ryan huffed as he stood.

The fact that Ryan could deadlift him did not make Jeremy’s heart flutter. At all. _You know, if he didn’t seem completely and totally uninterested, being set up with him might not be so bad._ Jeremy shook his head at the thought. Really, his head was completely out of whack. Probably because his life was just so weird now. 

He showered, dried, and got his clothes back on. He was tired and a bit wobbly and achy, but mostly okay. Gavin walked with him and Ryan to the door again.

“You’re alright?” He prompted.

“I’m fine,” Jeremy assured him.

“Good, well, have a good night,” Gavin murmured.

“Good night,” Jeremy returned, waving as he and Ryan left.

Was Gavin quieter than usual? Jeeemy shook it off as he and Ryan started out. They walked in silence as always. Jeremy was swinging wildly between the comfortableness he felt with Ryan and the awkwardness he felt from the fact Gavin was trying to set them up. He wondered if he should say something, but decided he’d prefer to keep trying to ignore the whole thing. 

“Are you okay to be alone?” Ryan prompted when they made it to his door.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jeremy assured him, “Bit tired, but fine. Thanks as always.”

He twisted his doorknob.

“Jeremy, can I ask you something?” Ryan murmured.

Jeremy looked back in surprise.

“Yeah, what’s up?” He asked.

“Why did you come here?” Ryan questioned, eyes drilling into Jeremy’s.

Jeremy hesitated, looking away.

“I...it’s gonna sound...funny,” he muttered, “But I’m not great with people. I wanted to escape having to deal with them.”

“That _is_ funny,” Ryan agreed, snorting, “Considering your new profession.”

Jeremy whacked his arm.

“Shut up, you,” he grumbled, “Why’d you come then?”

“The same reason,” Ryan admitted, “I’ve always been better with plants. Really, all of us have similar reasons to be here. Just try to remember none of us are very good with people.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Jeremy assured him, “Any more warnings?”

“Don’t assume anything,” Ryan offered, “Even when it seems very likely, you should never assume. A wrong assumption can destroy the strongest of relationships.”

“Very wise, Master Kenobi,” Jeremy teased.

“Don’t sass me, young Skywalker,” Ryan sneered.

Jeremy laughed, waving as he opened his door.

“Good night, Ryan.”

“Good night, Jeremy.”

~

“I’m just saying, it looks romantic as fuck,” Michael grunted.

Gavin perked up. _Romantic?_

“The little fairy lights all over the place,” Michael continued, “Star-gazing. Maybe some cheesy dancing and music too. Two people are bound to get together like that.”

_Bound to?_

“Out in the courtyard, no slimes to interrupt,” Ray agreed, “Under the moonlight. I mean, it’s basically the recipe for a significant kiss.”

_Significant kiss?_

“Ah yes, the elusive significant kiss,” Geoff laughed, “The final step in going from friendly to romantic.”

_ Final step? Final step.  _

“You should take me, Jones,” Ray teased, slugging Michael’s arm.

“In your fucking dreams,” Michael snorted.

Gavin tapped his fingers against his thigh, thinking as the rest of them chattered on. _Final step._ Jeremy and Ryan were already so close. One more push would surely do it. And...them being close, that’s...that’s what Gavin wanted. He stared into space, recalling them joking, Jeremy’s eyes bright and his giggle so adorable. Yes. Them being close is what he wanted. Then he could stop being confused and Jeremy would have someone who was more deserving of his crushing. And if the others said this would work, then surely it would. He shook his head, sitting up. Better get to work on setting up this final step.

The other four shared sly smiles as they watched Gavin brighten and begin typing on his phone. Truly it didn’t take a lot to trick Gavin, but it was still satisfying. Now they just needed to follow through. And make sure none of the other three fucked up their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully none of these idiots fuck up any more.
> 
> Side note: I’m gonna be putting out one chapter a day instead of two for probably the next few days at least. I’ll just be rotating through as well as I can for now. (Tomorrow will be Baited, just FYI.) Thank you for your patience. ❤️


	10. Chapter 10

Jeremy looked around the Ruins courtyard curiously as he stepped inside the gate. The echoes were here, which was new and gentle music was drifting vaguely from deeper in the courtyard. In the darkness, the echoes really did look like little fairies glowing softly in the air. He followed a little path of them to a low wall where he found a bottle of wine and two crystal glasses to either side of it. The glasses were etched with delicate, fully-bloomed roses. _Ah, this is-_

“Jeremy.”

Jeremy jumped at Ryan’s voice.

“You’re determined to make me shit my pants, aren’t you?” He grumbled as he turned to look at Ryan, “I’m guessing Gavin told you to meet here?”

“Indeed,” Ryan answered.

Jeremy sighed.

“Well, you want some of this wine?” He offered.

“That’s my own wine,” Ryan commented as he moved around Jeremy.

He picked up the bottle and uncorked it, pouring the bright red liquid into the glass in front of Jeremy. Jeremy took it and took a drink. His eyebrows went up.

“That’s cuberry juice,” he grunted.

“Cuberry wine,” Ryan corrected, “It will get you drunk.”

_In that case..._ Jeremy gulped down the rest of his glass. Ryan raised an eyebrow at him.

“Ryan, I should tell you something,” Jeremy grunted.

“Can you tell me while we dance?” Ryan prompted, holding his hand out.

“Y-You want me t-to dance with you?” Jeremy sputtered.

“If you don’t mind,” Ryan murmured.

Jeremy hesitantly took Ryan’s hand and was pulled gently towards him. He guided Jeremy’s hand to his shoulder and placed his hand on Jeremy’s waist. Finally, he clasped Jeremy’s other hand and they moved in a swaying circle to the beat of the music. Jeremy’s eyes stayed on Ryan’s as they danced, throat dry.

“You had something to tell me,” Ryan reminded him.

“O-Oh, right,” Jeremy stammered, clearing his throat, “The thing is, um, G-Gavin is...trying to set us up.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow again.

“You already knew,” Jeremy realized.

“It was hardly subtle,” Ryan murmured.

“Calling me unobservant again?” Jeremy grumbled.

Ryan hummed noncommittally. 

“So...you’re playing into it,” Jeremy mumbled, “Because you... _want_ to be set up with me?”

“Am I playing into it?” Ryan mused.

“Well, you’re getting me drunk and dancing with me,” Jeremy pointed out.

“I suppose I am,” Ryan agreed, “Everyone has an agenda.”

“So what’s yours?” Jeremy asked, “What are you after?”

“I wonder,” Ryan hummed thoughtfully, “Jeremy, do you remember what I told you the other night?”

“About everyone here being a dick?” Jeremy offered.

Ryan laughed.

“Yes, and the other part?” he prompted.

“You said don’t assume anything,” Jeremy grunted, “What’s your point?”

“Jeremy, look around you,” Ryan murmured, “Think.”

Jeremy scowled at him, but glanced around the courtyard. _He’s talking about how Gavin set us up. But what’s his point?_ The echoes had been carefully placed, music had somehow been set up, the wine and glasses arranged neatly. _Effort._ A lot of effort had been put behind this by Gavin. Gavin who sucked at people skills, who didn’t understand emotions very well, who worried about Jeremy, who cared about him. 

“He’s...not doing this because he doesn’t like me,” Jeremy realized, “He’s doing it because he _does.”_

“I cannot speak for him,” Ryan muttered, “And I would not encourage you to assume this either, but I have an idea, a way to get Gavin to realize if he does or doesn’t feel the same as you.”

“Um, okay?” Jeremy offered, “What do we do?”

“Well, I should point out, before we progress,” Ryan murmured, “That Gavin and all the others are watching us right now. The others intended to block me from entering and send Gavin in here for this little date.”

“So they set me and Gavin up while he tried to set you and me up?” Jeremy grumbled, “I should probably be surprised. So then who are you setting up?”

“I am also setting the two of us up,” Ryan answered, “My plan is to try to kiss you. I believe this should trigger a reaction from Gavin. If you’re willing.”

“And if it doesn’t?” Jeremy prompted.

“Then I will have kissed you,” Ryan mused, “And nothing will change, I imagine. Certainly not the worst that has happened to me.”

“I-I don’t know,” Jeremy mumbled, “What if I get attached to you?”

Ryan hummed thoughtfully.

“Are we not already attached?” He pointed out, “We pretty much have sex quite often and I’m fond of you.”

“I...I’m fond of you too,” Jeremy admitted, “This won’t...mess up what we have?”

“If you are afraid of that, then we shouldn’t do it,” Ryan dismissed, “But I have no intentions of pursuing anything past what we have.”

“And we won’t do like a stupid fake relationship?” Jeremy pressed.

“Certainly not,” Ryan scoffed, “One gesture is plenty for me. A fake relationship sounds exhausting.”

“And they don’t tend to work either,” Jeremy snorted, “Alright, fuck it, I guess. Let’s give it a go.”

Ryan suddenly dipped him lowly, pulling Jeremy’s hand up to rest on his other shoulder as he leaned down toward him. Jeremy blushed as Ryan’s nose brushed his. 

_ Splash! _

Ryan and Jeremy sputtered as they were suddenly doused in water. Gavin landed beside them as they pulled away from each other.

“Oops!” He blurted, “That was totally on accident!”

_ Splash! _

Water shot out of his vac-pac into Ryan’s crotch.

“Whoops!” He exclaimed, “I think this thing is malfunctioning!”

Ryan sighed while Jeremy tried to stifle giggles behind his hands.

“Gavin, what did I tell you about telling the truth?” Ryan muttered.

“Only do it when you have no other option?” Gavin offered brightly as he rehooked the nozzle to his vac-pac.

“No, that’s snitching,” Ryan dismissed, “That’s different.”

Jeremy snorted, shaking his head. _Oh, Jesus._

“When it comes to friends, you should tell the truth, Gavin,” Ryan explained patiently.

“Alright, it was on purpose,” Gavin admitted reluctantly, looking away.

“And?” Ryan prompted.

“And I...” Gavin murmured.

He looked up at Jeremy, eyes suddenly earnest and worried.

“I changed my mind!” He blurted, “I-I don’t want you to get with Ryan. Not romantically anyway. I do want to watch him fold you up and absolutely fuck you inside out.”

Jeremy went crimson, eyes widening. _What?!_

“I want him to make you messy like the slimes,” Gavin continued, “But he can bite better and-“

“Gavin,” Ryan interrupted, “A bit too much truth, dial it back.”

“I’m getting mixed signals,” Gavin grumbled.

“Focus on the romantic part,” Ryan advised.

Gavin glanced at him nervously before refocusing on Jeremy.

“I, um, I’m really bad with people!” he confessed in a loud rush, “I don’t know how to act! I mess up everything! I’m really bad with emotions! I’m on the whole a terrible person!”

“Uh, wh-?” Jeremy started.

“I’m your worst possible option!” Gavin concluded, “And I like you! I’m so confused, I’ve never liked anyone before! I thought if you got with Ryan, I’d-I don’t know-be fixed?? And I thought...”

He looked down, squeezing his bicep.

“He’s a better match anyway,” he mumbled.

“Gavin, I like you,” Jeremy muttered, “And it’s my choice to decide who’s a better match for me.”

Gavin looked up hesitantly.

“Then...I haven’t totally ruined everything?” He asked hopefully.

_Oh, fuck. He’s fucking adorable._

“No, you haven’t,” Jeremy assured him.

Gavin brightened like a sunrise and Jeremy blushed.

“I’m sorry for trying to set you up,” Gavin murmured sheepishly.

“It’s okay,” Jeremy grunted, shifting, “So...do you want to walk me home?”

“Yes, I would like that,” Gavin confirmed.

They headed out the gate and through the Blanket toward Jeremy’s house. 

“Um, would you like t-to have a proper date?” Jeremy prompted nervously.

“I’m not sure,” Gavin admitted, “I’m in a bit of a whirlwind, trying to catch up right now. I hadn’t intended for that to happen. I have no plan.”

“That’s okay,” Jeremy assured him gently, “No pressure. We’ll just progress how it works for us.”

Gavin relaxed a bit, flashing him a grateful smile.

“Thank you for giving me a chance,” he mumbled, “Even after I fucked up so many times.”

“Learn and grow,” Jeremy offered.

“I’m gonna do my best to be better,” Gavin spoke with conviction.

Jeremy smiled lightly. What more could he ask for?

~

Ryan waved as Gavin and Jeremy left then settled on the low wall to pour himself some of his wine. The rest of the ranchers appeared, scowling at him.

“What the hell, Ry??” Jack demanded.

“Yeah, why did you fuck up our plan??” Michael agreed.

“Because Gavin needed to see,” Ryan answered, “He needed to realize what he really wanted.”

“What and us putting them together wouldn’t have done it?” Geoff snorted.

“No,” Ryan dismissed.

“Your whole man of few words vibe is creepy sometimes,” Ray commented, “So anyway, when are you going to fold Jeremy up and fuck him inside out? And more importantly, when do we get to see the video.”

Ryan snorted then drained the rest of his glass and stood back up.

“Good night,” he murmured as he made for the gate.

What a night he’d had. He was ready to sleep. Fixing Gavin’s messes was still exhausting, even after three years of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progress, we love to see it.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ding, dong!_

Jeremy looked up from his tablet and stood to get the door, hoping it was Gavin. It wasn’t. It was an older man with black and gray hair and deep blue eyes. Since he didn’t recognize him, Jeremy had to assume this was Geoff. 

“Um, hi,” he squeaked, hiding behind the door, “You’re Geoff, right?”

The man gave him a crooked grin.

“I am,” he confirmed, “And _you_ are adorable.”

Jeremy blushed.

“What, um, what are you doing here?” He mumbled.

_Another request?_ He _was_ holding a picnic basket.

“You’ve been here two weeks,” Geoff answered, “This is the time I give new ranchers their official welcome. Usually two weeks is how long it takes for people to decide if they’ll be here a while. So here you go.”

He held out the basket. Jeremy hesitated before taking the basket. 

“Um, thank you,” he murmured, “Do you...want to come in?”

“No, I have some work to do,” Geoff dismissed, “But I wanted to know how you’re doing?”

“I’m fine,” Jeremy assured him, “About as fine I could be after last night.”

He gave Geoff a dry look. Geoff gave him a sheepish smile. 

“We were trying to help our friend,” he explained, “He’s a bit of an idiot.”

“I mean, you are right,” Jeremy snorted, “But no more meddling though.”

“You got it, buddy,” Geoff agreed, “Oh, the map I put in there is for the clubhouse where we all hang out at the end of the day. You’re welcome to come some time.”

“Yes, I’m sure you all would like that,” Jeremy muttered dryly.

Geoff laughed like a hyena and Jeremy’s dry look cracked and he chuckled a bit too.

“Er, Geoff?” Gavin’s voice spoke up, “What’re you doing here?”

He came into view and Jeremy smiled, waving dumbly. Gavin was carrying a bundle of interesting-looking flowers in his hands.

“I’m giving Jeremy his welcome basket,” Geoff answered, “What’re _you_ doing here?”

He raised an amused eyebrow at the flowers in Gavin’s hands.

“Oh! I brought Jeremy flowers!” Gavin answered cheerfully, “Ryebread said they’re romantic!”

He held them out to Jeremy with a bright grin. Jeremy blushed as he accepted them. Some of them looked like orange and yellow lilies and seemed to glow vaguely. Some of them looked similar to soft off-white carnations. Some looked like light yellow daffodils, bright and shimmering. 

“They’re fireflowers, cotton flowers, and star flowers,” Gavin explained, “Ryan let me have some of his best.”

“Th-Thank you,” Jeremy mumbled.

“So I thought-I-I mean, Ry said-Th-There’s this-“ Gavin sputtered.

He cleared his throat.

“Would you like to have that proper date you mentioned?” He asked, hesitantly meeting Jeremy’s eyes.

“Yes, I would like that,” Jeremy confirmed, “When?”

“Tonight?” Gavin offered hopefully.

“Sounds good,” Jeremy agreed, “Where should I meet you?”

“My place, if that’s alright,” Gavin answered, “Around 7?”

“I look forward to it,” Jeremy murmured, smiling lightly at him.

Gavin smiled warmly back at him.

“This is sickeningly sweet,” Geoff spoke up, startling the two of them, “I’m gonna go before I vomit. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Right, I should go too,” Gavin added, clearing his throat, “See you tonight, Jeremy.”

“See you guys,” Jeremy returned as they left.

He closed his door and took the basket and the flowers to the kitchen. He got a jar out, unfortunately not having any vases to put the flowers in. He smiled at the flowers as he put them in water, fingers brushing over the petals. This was definitely not where he thought he’d end up, but damn if he wasn’t having fun.

~

Jeremy arrived to Gavin’s ranch a little early and found the place lit up with more echoes and lava lamps. On closer inspection of the lamps, Jeremy saw little slime faces in them. He didn’t think they were actual slimes inside, just decorated to look like they were. They were also lined up like a path. The setup was similar to the scene in the Ruins, but this time at the end of the lit up path, Gavin was waiting for him, pacing around in front of a table.

He wasn’t wearing a lab coat for once, looking downright casual in a button up and jeans. He stopped pacing as he noticed Jeremy and his face cleared as he looked around at him. Jeremy blushed as he came to stand next to him.

“More of Ryan’s food?” He joked as he jerked a chin at the table where two plates were covered.

“Some of it,” Gavin admitted, “But I cooked it myself.”

He moved to one chair and pulled it out for Jeremy. Jeremy sat and Gavin uncovered the plates before sitting as well. The meal was simple, just some roasted chicken and vegetables, but it was really that Gavin had made the effort at all that meant something. 

“Jeremy, do you have any plans for what you’re going to do here?” Gavin asked as they started eating. 

“Be your test subject, I think,” Jeremy snorted, “I have no other ideas. I mean, I’m trying to build extractors, but I didn’t even know what I’m gonna do with the stuff when I get it.”

“Maybe you should explore more?” Gavin suggested, “Maybe you’ll discover something that interests you.”

“I dunno, is there anything really new for me to discover?” Jeremy scoffed.

“Well, I could point out places no one’s really looked that closely at,” Gavin offered, “If you want to find something new. But I meant more finding inspiration in what the Far, Far Range has to offer. Taking a closer look.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Jeremy agreed, “I haven’t been searching too hard, really. I’ve just been...nervous and now I’m preoccupied.”

“I should say so,” Gavin laughed, “Your videos have probably taken most of your time.”

“And the recovery from them,” Jeremy muttered.

He tapped his fork against his plate.

“Gavin...are you asexual?” He asked hesitantly.

“Yes, I am,” Gavin confirmed, “Is that...going to be a problem?”

“No, of course not,” Jeremy quickly assured him, “I was just wondering how this works for you. You like watching, but not participating at all?”

“Well, I like being part of it,” Gavin answered, “I like telling you what to do. But mostly I just like watching, yes.”

“Okay,” Jeremy murmured, “So what...sort of physical contact are you comfortable with?”

Gavin hummed thoughtfully at his plate.

“I think as long as you don’t touch me sexually, it’s fine?” He offered, shrugging, “Everything else is okay. I even think about cuddling a lot. When you’re recovering, I always think I wish I could hold you like Ryan gets to.”

Jeremy blushed, looking away.

“Oh, um, that’s fine,” he mumbled, “If you want to, I’d like it.”

“Can we do that tonight?” Gavin asked brightly.

“Like sleeping over?” Jeremy clarified.

Gavin nodded bouncily.

“Yeah, uh, y-yes, _yes,_ I’d like that,” Jeremy sputtered.

Gavin grinned at him and Jeremy’s heart fluttered. They finished eating, talking about places on the Far, Far Range people hadn’t explored too deeply and their pasts and their potential futures and anything else they could think of. They were talking for hours and Jeremy felt warm as he shared the pleasant night with Gavin. 

When they were starting to get tired, they brought the dishes into the house and Gavin led Jeremy to his bedroom. It was full of slime decorations. The plushies laying around, the clock, the calendar, the couple beanbags, the posters, the bedsheets, and the curtains were all slime themed. Jeremy chuckled a bit. _Yeah, that made sense._

Gavin went to the bathroom to change into slime pajamas as Jeremy took his shoes and jeans off. Then they crawled into Gavin’s round bed and hesitantly (awkwardly) snuggled together. It took a minute, but they settled down face-to-face, arms around each other.

“This was really nice, Gavin,” Jeremy murmured, “Thank you for all this.”

“Thank you for giving me a chance,” Gavin returned, “Honestly, about 85% of this was Ryan’s ideas. I had no idea what to do.”

“It’s funny,” Jeremy snorted, “I think Ryan, of all people, being a social/emotional coach is the craziest thing. He told me he’s better with plants.”

“He is,” Gavin agreed, “But still better with people than me.”

“You’re learning though,” Jeremy assured him, snuggling closer to him.

He tucked himself under Gavin’s chin, pressing his face to Gavin’s chest. Gavin smiled as he held Jeremy closely. He hadn’t thought himself capable of romantic connection, but there he was. _Wonders never cease,_ he mused.

~

Ryan shuffled tiredly into the clubhouse, lamenting he’d moved his best tea there. He was exhausted from helping Gavin with his date on top of all his gardening. He was really hoping Gavin would learn quickly. His phone chimed and he checked it to find a “mission successful” message from Gavin. He smiled lightly. Really, it was worth it to help one of the few people he felt comfortable calling his friend.

“Anyone hear from Gavin about his date?” Geoff spoke up, right on cue.

“He said it went well,” Ryan answered, “No doubt because I helped him set it up.”

“I thought you weren’t good with people?” Ray grunted, “How are you doing so well with helping Gavin?”

“You can know all the answers,” Ryan muttered, “And still fail to provide the solution.”

“Tell me what the fuck that means,” Michael grumbled.

Ryan grunted, but provided no other answer. The others shook their heads in exasperation, but left it. Getting Ryan to open up was like trying to pry your teeth out with your bare hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at these dorks. Adorable.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeremy stirred, nuzzling whoever’s chest he was pressed against. 

“Jeremy, your boner’s poking me,” Gavin grunted.

Jeremy shifted his hips away.

“Sorry,” he mumbled sleepily.

“It’s okay,” Gavin assured him, “Erections are normal when there’s lots of physical contact.”

“Mmhm,” Jeremy hummed.

“Jeremy, I want to watch you touch yourself,” Gavin announced.

Jeremy blinked sleepily.

“Uh, now?” He muttered.

“If you don’t mind,” Gavin confirmed.

“Uhh, sure, I guess,” Jeremy murmured, shifting back a bit, “I’m too tired to be really embarrassed.”

His cock warmed up to full hardness in his hand pretty quickly. Gavin shifted back as well, getting a better view of Jeremy’s hand moving. 

“You should lay flat,” he advised, prodding Jeremy’s shoulder.

Jeremy rolled onto his back. Gavin tugged his shirt up around his armpits, pressing the hem to Jeremy’s mouth. Jeremy obediently bit down on it. Then Gavin sat up, spreading Jeremy’s legs to kneel between them. Jeremy flushed hotter as Gavin watched him jerk off, observing the action with warmth and curiosity, a tiny smile on his lips.

“I like when you obey me, Jeremy,” he spoke softly.

His fingers ran over Jeremy’s thighs and Jeremy shuddered, groan muffled by the fabric. 

“Are you very sensitive?” Gavin wondered, fingertips brushing over the hems of Jeremy’s boxers, “Does it not take much to work you up?”

Jeremy shuddered again at the feathery touches. 

“I suppose you have been pretty wound up from Ryan and the slimes,” Gavin commented.

His hands slipped up Jeremy’s boxers, fingers tracing circles over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. His eyes flicked up to catch Jeremy’s and Jeremy whimpered. _Am I doing good? Is this pleasing you?_ Gavin’s smile widened and Jeremy felt warmth bloom in his chest. _He’s pleased._

“Be good and come for me, Jeremy,” he whispered.

Jeremy’s head pressed back as his hips jerked up and he moaned lowly as he came over himself. He bit harder onto the fabric of his shirt, grinding his teeth as he tried to catch his breath. Gavin’s hands withdrew.

“Hold still,” he ordered.

Jeremy watched him lean over and snag his phone from the nightstand. He blushed as Gavin sat up on his knees and aimed the phone down at him. He was taking a picture of Jeremy being messy. 

“I’m gonna make this my wallpaper,” Gavin announced brightly.

Jeremy couldn’t go any redder, eyes widening in surprise as Gavin settled back down.

“Not gonna show the others though,” he muttered to himself, “This one’s just for me.”

Jeremy looked away shyly, clearing his throat.

“Oh, right, cleaning!” Gavin chirped, scrambling out of bed, “I’ll be right back.”

He returned a moment later with a warm, wet cloth that he wiped Jeremy’s belly up with. He had to coax Jeremy into letting go of his shirt, he’d been biting it so hard his jaw ached. Once Jeremy was clean and in order, he crawled back up beside him and Jeremy snuggled back into his chest.

“Oh, I took a picture of you while you were asleep,” Gavin suddenly recalled, “Is it okay if I keep it?”

“Oh, um, y-yes, that’s fine,” Jeremy mumbled.”

“I’m gonna make that one my lock screen,”Gavin decided.

Jeremy buried his blushing face in Gavin’s chest. _Oh god, he’s an adorable boyfriend!_ They lazed about, chatting about whatever until they finally determined they couldn’t stay in bed any longer. Jeremy got dressed and Gavin walked him to the door.

“Jeremy!” Gavin called out, suddenly gripping his wrist as he started to leave, “Um...could we...kiss goodbye?”

“Of course,” Jeremy answered, face burning. 

They awkwardly faced each other and bumped noses as they tried to lean in.

“S-Sorry, I don’t-“ Gavin sputtered, “I-I’ve never done this before.”

Jeremy took his face in his hands and tilted his head as he leaned in. He kissed Gavin lightly and pulled away quickly. Gavin stood frozen a moment and Jeremy felt a surge of anxiety. _Was that bad?_

“C-Can we do it again?” Gavin requested.

Jeremy leaned in and kissed him again. Gavin smiled at him, warm and bright, as he pulled away again. 

“I like kissing you,” he decided.

“I-I like kissing you too,” Jeremy mumbled, “I-I should go. I’ll s-see you later.”

He tripped on the way out and nearly face-planted on Gavin’s front stoop. He hurried off toward home before he could embarrass himself further.

~

Jeremy looked around the wilderness area Gavin had marked on his map as “unexplored”. It looked pretty empty and rocky, with small mountains nearly surrounding a valley. Though it didn’t seem very thrilling, Jeremy wandered around anyway. 

There were something akin to pine trees there and a few caves around, but otherwise, there wasn’t much to see. Jeremy figured it was unexplored because it was boring. As he moved through the valley though, he realized something was wrong. 

“Am I moving faster?” He muttered, looking down at his legs as he moved.

Suddenly something shot between his feet and he stumbled, stopping to look around for the thing. _What the hell was that??_ Something else shot past him. A blur of something silver. _What the fuck??_ He saw something else and this time tried running after it. He was practically gliding across the rocky ground, the grass whipping against his ankles as he ran.  _Whoa, what??? I’m like super fast now!_

He spotted one of the silver things and focused, sprinting after it. It was liquid-y. A slime. A silver slime? _There’s no silver slimes._ He pointed his vac-pac nozzle at it as he tried to catch up to it. It had two little darker silver antenna and seemed to spark. When he tried to suck it up, it sparked bigger, shocking the vac-pac and stopping it from sucking it up.

_Okay, no vac-pac._ He rehooked the nozzle and continued sprinted after the fleeing slime. _Come back here! I need to discover you!_ He ran around for quite some time, all day, exhausting himself before he finally managed to catch one of them. He struggled to hang onto it as he sprinted back out of the valley.

~

Gavin was positively glowing when he entered the clubhouse, bouncing over to make his own tea for once.

“Someone got laid,” Michael snorted.

“I didn’t have sex with Jeremy,” Gavin dismissed, “I’m asexual. But I did get to watch him!”

“What the fuck,” Ray grunted as he came in, “Seriously, it’s unfair. The dumbest of us got the cutest of us.”

“Ray, tell me you have your fucking tablet,” Michael demanded.

“Er, yeah?” Ray answered as he sat beside him, “What’s up?”

“I accidentally fucking deleted all my copies of Jeremy’s videos,” Michael grumbled, “Send me copies of yours.”

“Why didn’t you ask Gavin?” Ray muttered as he got his tablet out to do so.

“He doesn’t have his tablet,” Michael pointed out, “He’s useless right now anyway. Just fucking look at him.”

Ray looked over where Gavin was humming cheerfully as he made himself tea. 

“Honeymoon phase is a go, I guess,” he murmured blandly.

Geoff and Jack arrived together, both toting new treasures for the clubhouse. Jack had snacks and Geoff had more dishes since the others were running low, having been broken by Gavin so many times. Ryan arrived last, moving to make tea and frowning lightly as he saw Gavin had already made his own cup.

“I mean, look at that,” Michael muttered, “That’s not acting, I’m telling you. He actually loves it.”

“Come on, he’s playing it up,” Ray argued.

“No way,” Michael insisted, “No one could fake it that fucking well.”

“Bet you I could,” Ray sneered.

“Yeah, right,” Michael scoffed, “Even if he’s faking, you could never match him.”

“Why don’t you come back to mine and find out?” Ray suggested.

“Fuck you, dude,” Michael grumbled.

_ Bang! _

The collected six jumped in surprise as the clubhouse door was flung open and slammed into the wall. The person on the other side was Jeremy, panting and looking frazzled. His hair was stuck out like static electricity had lifted it and he had charred spots on his clothing. He was holding something to his chest as he staggered in.

“Gavin!” He shouted.

Gavin jumped up.

“Jeremy, what is it?!” He demanded, hurrying to his side.

“IWentToThePlaceOnTheMapWithTheValleyAndIWasRunningFasterAndISawThisThingAnd-Look- _Look!”_ He blurted.

He held out the thing he was holding to reveal it was a wiggling silver slime.

“It’sQuicksilverIThinkLikeMercuryYouKnowRightAndI’veNeverSeenASilverSlimeBeforeThisIsLikeDiscoveryAndScienceRight-Right?!” 

“Holy moly, it’s really effecting you,” Gavin commented, reaching out to flatten his hair but getting shocked when he did, “Ow!”

“I’mSorryIDidn’tMeanToDoThat!” Jeremy exclaimed.

“Gavin, watch out,” Ryan grunted as he walked over, “Let me take that. I have gloves.”

Jeremy relinquished the slime to Ryan and bounced on the balls of his feet.

“GavinGavinGavin!” He cried, bouncing.

He grabbed Gavin up and spun him around.

“GavinGavinGavin!” He cried again, “IFoundSomethingIFoundSomethingIFoundSomething!”

“Y-Yes, you did, Jeremy,” Gavin wheezed, laughing as Jeremy squeezed him.

“Let’sGoLet’sGoLet’sGo!” Jeremy chirped, dropping Gavin over one shoulder, “Science!”

“Wh-What? O-Okay??” Gavin stammered as he was carried off, “Ry, bring that thing with us!”

Ryan followed after them, holding the wiggling slime. The other four watched them go.

“Well, that just sort of happened,” Ray muttered, “We didn’t even participate in that.”

“Honestly, all this?” Jack grunted, “Not what I was expecting when I moved here.”

“Welcome to the Far, Far Range,” Geoff offered dryly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adorable dorks back at it again.


	13. Chapter 13

“Definitely, you’ve discovered something amazing!” Gavin chirped.

Jeremy grinned widely, bouncing excitedly.

“So many things that use mercury could use this instead!” Gavin continued, holding up the quicksilver plort, “I think you’re about to be rich, Jeremy.”

“I don’t care that much about that,” Jeremy admitted, “I’m just happy to have something to do!”

“That isn’t slime fucking?” Ryan guessed.

“Now I have two jobs,” Jeremy laughed.

“This one seems like the harder of the two,” Gavin murmured behind his tablet, “They eat electricity after all. You’ll have to rig up a way to hit them with sparks to get the plorts.”

“Good thing I was an electrical engineer back on Earth,” Jeremy commented.

Ryan looked around at him, eyebrows going up.

“Really?” He prompted.

“Yeah, why?” Jeremy wondered.

“Er, we all thought you were a porn actor,” Ryan admitted. 

“No, I didn’t do porn until I moved here,” Jeremy answered.

“Well, you’re a natural,” Ryan snorted.

“Shut up, you,” Jeremy grunted, elbowing him.

“Okay, I’ve contacted some people who will be interested,” Gavin piped up, “We’ll have to wait for the message to get to them and back, so it’ll be awhile. But I’m sure they’ll be on board. In the meantime we can rig up your vac-pac to shoot sparks.”

“Thank you for helping me out,” Jeremy murmured.

“It’s actually selfish,” Gavin admitted, “Because I want to learn about the quicksilvers.”

“Still, you’re helpful, thank you,” Jeremy insisted, smiling softly at him.

Gavin smiled back.

“It’s my pleasure,” he assured him, then to Ryan, “Speaking of, Ryan, will you have sex with Jeremy while I watch and record?”

Jeremy went crimson, covering his eyes with one hand. _Okay, wow, we’re just going to blurt it out._ Wasn’t that the way with Gavin?

“If Jeremy agreed to that, yes,” Ryan agreed.

Jeremy looked around at him.

“Really?” He prompted, “I thought you said you didn’t want to fuck me?”

“Did I?” Ryan mused, tilting his head and lifting an eyebrow.

Jeremy frowned, looking away. No, he hadn’t, had he? In fact, he’d dodged the question like his life depended on it. 

“But you also said you didn’t intend to pursue anything more than what we have,” Jeremy pointed out.

“Romantically,” Ryan clarified, “Besides, we’ve basically already had sex anyway.”

He was right and his nonchalant attitude was easing any anxiety Jeremy had. With Ryan, everything usually went pretty smoothly.

“Well, alright, if you’re okay with it,” he muttered, shrugging.

“Excellent!” Gavin exclaimed, clapping his hands together, “I can’t wait! Tomorrow?”

Jeremy and Ryan agreed.

“You should walk Jeremy home,” Gavin suggested, “Talk about it, right? Didn’t you say communication is very important?”

“I did,” Ryan confirmed, “Jeremy, would you like me to walk you home?”

“Sure,” Jeremy answered.

Gavin gave him a clumsy good night kiss that made him blush and they waved as he and Ryan left. After all the excitement, Jeremy was still buzzing, excited about the future.

“Jeremy, are you sure you want to do this?” Ryan spoke up as they walked, “I can back out if you want.”

“Huh?” Jeremy grunted, confused, “Oh, the fucking. I’m fine with it.”

_“Fine_ with it?” Ryan pressed.

“Yeah, I’m really not very worried, honestly,” Jeremy admitted, “Everything’s easier with you. Maybe I’m just riding the high right now and it’s not sinking in.”

He shrugged as they stopped at his door.

“But I know if I get nervous or uncomfortable, you’ll be there,” he added, “So I don’t have anything to worry about.”

“That’s very comforting to hear,” Ryan murmured, “I’m glad you trust me.”

“Well, you’ve been very helpful and kind,” Jeremy pointed out, “And you’ve taken care of me when I needed help. I have no reason not to trust you.”

Ryan smiled lightly, looking away. He almost looked shy. 

“That really means a lot to me,” he confessed quietly, “People don’t tend to put trust in me.”

“Well, people are assholes,” Jeremy snorted, “Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?”

“Not really,” Ryan answered, “You should just know, all you have to do is say something if you’re uncomfortable and I’ll take care of you.”

“I know,” Jeremy assured, “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Get plenty of rest and have good meals tomorrow,” Ryan advised.

“Planning on giving me a work out?” Jeremy joked.

Ryan’s lips pulled up in a devilish smirk that made Jeremy’s knees weak. _Oh boy._

~

Jeremy sat nervously on Ryan’s navy blue bedsheets, glancing around the very plain bedroom. All there was to see was a bookshelf, the bed, the camera Gavin set up, and the nightstand. Jeremy wished there was a little more to distract him. As he’d begun to expect, with the excitement from yesterday worn out, he was nervous. He still believed what he said, but now he was more worried that he’d forgotten how to have sex with humans. He hadn’t had a real cock inside him for awhile. 

He dropped back on the bed to stare at the ceiling while he waited for Gavin and Ryan to come back. They’d given him a “make yourself comfortable” and then left the room. Presumably to conspire over what they planned to do to torture him. He shuddered.

Maybe he should get undressed? They said get comfortable, but didn’t clarify what that meant. He’d taken his shoes off at the door already, but was otherwise still dressed. He hesitated before undoing his jeans and shimmying them off, letting them drop on the floor. He rolled over to look around, some of the nervousness leaving him as boredom started to seep in. 

He noticed a book on the nightstand and crawled up to peek at it. It was a book, not a journal, so he didn’t feel guilty for peeking. _Far, Far Flora_ was the title and the book was authored by James Haywood. Jeremy plucked it from the nightstand and flipped it open to a marked page. He recognized the picture of the flower as the orange and red lilies Gavin had given him. He started reading the entry.

** _The Fireflower_ **

_Lubricam ignis lilium_

_Though the fireflower resembles Earth’s orange lily (lilium bulbiferum), it is unrelated. Fireflowers are a hardy flower found in the Indigo Quarry. They emit a small amount of light that make them look akin to flames. This glowing appears to come from the lubrication of nearby boom slimes, brought to these flowers by pollinating insects._

_In the language of flowers, the fireflower might mean “you bring me light and warmth” or may be likened to earth lilies and mean love, passion, and confidence._

“What are you doing?” Ryan asked, suddenly beside Jeremy and interrupting him from reading about the care of fireflowers.

Jeremy jumped.

“Stop sneaking up on me!” He huffed, whacking Ryan’s thigh, “I got bored so I’m reading about fireflowers. Who’s James? He must be gone now, since I haven’t met him.”

Ryan took the book from his hands and closed it, laying it on the nightstand.

_“I_ am James,” he answered.

“You used a pen name?” Jeremy guessed.

“No, James is my first name,” Ryan muttered.

“Oh,” Jeremy grunted, then louder, “Wait, you wrote a book?!”

“Yes,” Ryan murmured.

“Can I have one?” Jeremy asked, finally sitting up, “It seems really useful. Oh, what am I saying? I can buy it.”

“No need, I will give you a copy,” Ryan agreed, “Let’s move on now.”

“Oh, right,” Jeremy recalled why they were there, “Where’s Gavin?”

“I asked him to give us a few minutes to get ready,” Ryan explained, “Take the rest of your clothes off please.”

Jeremy yanked his shirt over his head and wiggled out of his boxers, dropping them all on the floor. 

“Lay back, on the pillow,” Ryan instructed as he opened the nightstand.

Jeremy laid back while Ryan put the book in the nightstand and pulled a bottle of lube and a condom from it. He put the condom on the nightstand and climbed onto the bed to kneel between Jeremy’s legs. Ryan fingering him was pretty old news at this point and Jeremy relaxed into the familiarity. Ryan pulled back when he determined he was prepared enough to take him and wiped off his glove as he called Gavin in. Gavin was bouncing as he entered the room, clearly very excited, but he frowned at Ryan.

“Why aren’t your clothes off?” He wondered.

“Do you want them off?” Ryan grunted.

“Well, yeah, you’re going to fuck my boyfriend, I need to see you too,” Gavin grumbled, tugging at Ryan’s jacket, “At least this bloody jacket, you must be sweating! Jeremy wants them off too, I bet. Right, Jeremy?”

He leaned around Ryan to look at Jeremy who was blushing. _Boyfriend._ Ryan looked around at him and Jeremy nodded. Ryan shrugged off his jacket and Gavin moved around behind the camera he’d set up. Jeremy watched Ryan pull his shirt over his head, eyes running over Ryan’s pale, muscled torso. He was strong enough to deadlift Jeremy, it wasn’t a surprise he was fit, but damn. He was still kinda slender though even with muscle tone, at least in comparison to Jeremy.

“How do you want me?” Jeremy asked them as he watched Ryan unfasten his belt with entirely too much focus. 

“Well, on your hands and knees first,” Gavin directed, “At the end of the bed.”

Jeremy crawled over to the end of the bed and Ryan followed him around as he undid his jeans. There was something very attractive to Jeremy about Ryan shirtless with his gloves and jeans still on. So when Ryan started to push his jeans off his hips, Jeremy stopped him.

“Can we leave the gloves and jeans on?” Jeremy requested.

“If that’s what you want,” Gavin agreed, “Ryan?”

“That’s fine,” Ryan agreed as well.

Then he reached in his underwear, pushing down the waistband to pull his dick out and Jeremy blinked at it where it was in his face. 

“Whoa, what is that?!” Gavin demanded.

Ryan looked down in confusion.

“Oh, the piercing,” he grunted, “It’s called a dydoe piercing.”

Jeremy looked at the two tiny silver balls, one nestled in the head of Ryan’s cock above the ridge of it, the other right below it. 

“I’ve had it so long I forgot it was unusual,” Ryan muttered.

“I want to put my tongue on it!” Jeremy announced, “Can we start?!”

Ryan’s cock lifted in front of his face.

“I second that idea,” Ryan murmured.

“Yep, yep, I’m already recording,” Gavin assured them.

Jeremy pitched forward and swiped the tip of his tongue over the cool metal. Ryan’s cock jumped higher and he puffed out a sigh. The metal warmed quickly as Jeremy’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock and Jeremy closed his mouth around it. The piercing rubbed against the roof of Jeremy’s mouth as he pushed forward, sucking lightly. 

Ryan’s hand brushed through his hair and stilled on the back of Jeremy’s head as his cock prodded Jeremy’s throat. Jeremy choked, fists tightening in the sheets as he felt the metal rubbing at the back of his throat. He pulled back and pushed forward again and repeated the action, easing Ryan further in until he ran out of cock to swallow. Ryan let out a soft groan, his hips twitching as Jeremy’s throat squeezed around him. 

“Okay, switch positions,” Gavin instructed, “Jeremy, on your side, facing me.”

Jeremy pulled back, choking a little as he scooted into position. Ryan moved around him and snagged the condom and lube back up off the nightstand. He knelt behind Jeremy to start getting ready while Jeremy’s hooded eyes were on Gavin’s.

“You’re doing very well Jeremy,” Gavin praised softly.

Jeremy flushed with warmth and he smiled. Ryan gently squeezed his thigh.

“Alright, tell me if this hurts,” he instructed as he lifted Jeremy’s leg.

He held Jeremy’s thigh just above his knee and pressed it up, moving it toward his chest. Jeremy shifted a little to make it easier, but wasn’t uncomfortable in the slightest. Once Jeremy’s legs were spread to his liking, Ryan shifted, looking down to guide himself into Jeremy’s ass. 

“You’re so flexible,” Gavin commented again.

Jeremy puffed out a sigh as Ryan’s cock pressed inside him. Even through the condom he could feel the piercing as it passed through his rim. It was easy going with the preparation and the almost ridiculous amount of lube dripping off Ryan. Ryan leaned over him, groaning as he slid in fully in one smooth slide. Jeremy’s leg rested on his shoulder as that hand let go to run up his thigh to his ass where he squeezed lightly. With how far over Jeremy he was leaning, Jeremy’s leg was practically touching his side. Jeremy shuddered as he was folded, legs stretched apart just short of painful. 

“How does it feel, Jeremy?” Gavin prompted.

Jeremy let out a shaky breath, his blood pulsing hotly through him. He was desperate suddenly. With Gavin’s eyes on him and Ryan’s hard cock in him, he was full of need.

“S-So hot,” he groaned, “Solid. Full. Nnh. R-Ryan, Ryan!”

“You’re ready?” Ryan huffed, squeezing at Jeremy’s thighs.

“Yes, please!” Jeremy begged.

“Beg Gavin,” Ryan suggested, “He’s in charge.”

“G-Gavin, p-please, nnh, I-I want him t-to fuck me, please!” Jeremy moaned, clutching at the sheets as his hips tried to rock back.

“Good boy,” Gavin praised, “You can fuck him now, Ryan.”

“Th-Thank you!” Jeremy cried as Ryan’s hips started moving, “Thank you! Thank you!”

“Fuck!” Ryan hissed.

His grip on Jeremy’s thighs tightened and he slammed his hips hard into him, barely giving him any adjustment time. At this angle, folded this way, Jeremy could do nothing but take it and moan pathetically for more. If he had a brain he might’ve been embarrassed about the filth that poured out of him, but his brain had been fucked out of his skull. 

A leather-clad hand, wet with lube wrapped around his cock and he cried out, bearing down on Ryan as his back arched. Ryan groaned, hips stuttering a moment while Jeremy clutched desperately at the sheets. He could feel himself drawing up, his body tensing. 

“H-He’s close,” Ryan huffed. 

“Jeremy, you can come now,” Gavin assured him gently.

It didn’t take too much longer and Jeremy screamed as his orgasm shot out of him over Ryan’s blue sheets. Ryan hissed out a string of fuck’s as he slowed to a halt, panting harshly. He paused a moment, rubbing over the finger-shaped bruises he’d left on Jeremy’s legs while he caught his breath somewhat. 

Then he pulled out of Jeremy, reaching a hand between them to catch the used condom. He took care of it as he carefully maneuvered Jeremy’s leg back where it belonged. Jeremy hazily registered all of this with his eyes half-closed. Gavin moved over to wipe up Jeremy’s jizz while Ryan moved behind Jeremy, rubbing his hip soothingly. 

“How are you doing, Jeremy?” He questioned as he pressed up behind him.

“So good,” Jeremy rasped.

Ryan chuckled in his ear. 

“Warned you,” he teased.

“Hush you,” Jeremy huffed.

Gavin lifted Jeremy’s head gently and put a pillow under it.

“Jeremy...can I lay with you too?” He mumbled where he was crouched beside the bed.

“Duh,” Jeremy grunted, “Get up here.”

Gavin smiled warmly at him as he crawled in beside him. Jeremy tucked himself under Gavin’s chin again, arm flopping around him. The three of them laid still and quiet a moment.

“Can’t believe you failed to mention the fucking dick piercing,” Jeremy suddenly grumbled.

“Funny enough, it never came up,” Ryan snorted.

“Do you have bigger ones?” Gavin wanted to know. 

Jeremy pulled back to look at him and Ryan lifted his head to do the same.

“What??” He demanded, “What’ve I done now?”

“Had a spectacular idea,” Jeremy muttered.

“If you’re on your back, I might be able to rub it against your prostate,” Ryan commented thoughtfully.

“Reverse wheelbarrow?” Jeremy suggested.

“Oh, you actually like my idea!” Gavin realized, brightening up.

“Thus far your sex ideas have been pretty good,” Jeremy grunted, snuggling back into his chest, “Ironic really.”

“Outside perspective?” Ryan offered as he settled back down.

“No, I think Jeremy is just a bit of a whore,” Gavin dismissed, “He likes everything.”

“Okay, rude,” Jeremy grumbled.

“It’s a good thing!” Gavin assured him, “I like it!”

Jeremy blushed, turning his head to hide it. _Shut up! Stop complimenting me!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said Jeremy would fuck humans in the tags. Perhaps should’ve said human.


	14. Chapter 14

Geoff, Jack, Ray, and Michael were gathered around Ray’s tablet, watching the video of Ryan and Jeremy. Ryan was sitting across from them, drinking his tea and reading the novel Gavin texted him about modifying Jeremy’s vac-pac. He heard Jeremy’s scream and suppressed a shudder at recalling hearing it in person. Then he heard his own string of curses, signaling the end of the video. 

“What did he feel like?” Ray asked.

Ryan looked at his teacup as he lifted it to take a drink before answering. He placed it back on the table gently.

“Amazing,” he breathed, closing his eyes as he recalled, “He’s so hot and he took it all so well. It was wet with all the lube and he was squeezing around me like he was trying to make me stay inside him. And he was writhing under me, trying to fuck himself on my cock, but he couldn’t move properly. All he could do was lay there and take it like the adorable little fucktoy he is.”

He opened his eyes and picked up his cup again. The other four were staring at him, mouths open and eyes wide in shock as he took another drink of tea. Clearly none of them had expected him to be so open about it. But he and Jeremy had discussed it. 

Ryan had pointed out the others might want a rundown from him and Jeremy very quickly agreed that was alright. Even as shy as Jeremy would get sometimes, he did enjoy being watched, being talked about, being _coveted._ Ryan thought “attention whore” might have a new meaning.

“I jerked off beforehand and it still took everything I had not to come immediately,” he added.

“So where do I sign up?” Ray muttered.

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” Ryan murmured, “Gavin has...plans. For all of you.”

The four brightened.

“I will still be present though,” Ryan warned them coolly, “If you try to take more of him than you’re allowed, you will have to deal with me.”

They all put up their hands in surrender at his cold gaze. Jeremy was his... _something_ and Ryan would protect him no matter who or what was trying to hurt him.

~

“Wait, all of them??” Jeremy demanded, looking up from his vac-pac.

“Not at once,” Gavin assured him, “One or two at a time.”

Jeremy looked back down at his work, considering.

“What if...I wanted them one-by-one in the same encounter?” He questioned carefully.

“That’s call a train,” Gavin announced cheerfully.

Jeremy looked up in surprise.

“Ryan’s been teaching me terms,” Gavin explained, “But anyway, that would be good too!”

“I guess as long as the others are up for it,” Jeremy muttered, “I think you were right, I’m down for pretty much anything. Though maybe run anything really freaky by me first.”

“I’ll have Ryan determine what’s “really freaky” because I have no idea,” Gavin snorted.

“Fair enough,” Jeremy laughed.

Then he hesitated a bit.

“You still have slime experiments too, right?” He asked a bit nervously.

He didn’t want to admit he did still want to pursue that. Though he really did prefer humans, the slimes were fun too. And he felt weird about it. For good reason: it was weird.

“Yes, yes!” Gavin confirmed enthusiastically, “I want to see how you react to the other slimes we haven’t tried yet-” Jeremy felt a twinge of anxiety, “-but most of those won’t be sexual experiments.” 

Jeremy let out a sigh of relief. They were on to the more dangerous ones he was not keen on trying to fuck.

“Except for a gordo,” Gavin added thoughtfully.

“A _what?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I totally forgot to warn you guys that the end was nigh. 😅
> 
> Anyway, hit me up @1stworldmutant on Twitter to find out how to support me. It’s on private, but you should be able to see my bio? If not you can send a follow or message request, I think. But uh...I might stop posting FAHC stuff and only post my original (but heavily influenced by FAHC) crew now? Or after the current stuff is done. I don’t know yet. Life’s been punching me a lot lately, so I really don’t know what I’m going to do. 
> 
> But seriously, thank you, all of you, for reading. All of your support is invaluable. Just knowing people are reading means the world to me. Thank you so much. May your paths always stay lit, little stars. ✨


End file.
